Guilty
by Kisarafox
Summary: After a near suicide Zero is now binded to Kaname who is keeping him alive by giving him his blood. Emotions run deep between the two and somehow it got around. Now there's hell to pay for it. Updated replaced A/N for Chapter 5
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or her characters_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes: **Yeah! A Vampire Knight Yaoi! Okay, ummmm…For those who know me, I'm the writer of that Code Geass fanfic (which I did finally update on so go check it out). So, this is the prologue, enjoy.

**Warnings: **Lemon…maybe…who knows…If my hands can type faster than my brain..

Enjoy~! **Read and REVIEW, please**! _No Flames...though_

_**Guilty**_

_~Sin can always be described as __transgression of a religious or moral law, especially when deliberate.~_

**Prologue**

_Is it a sin to love someone who is neither alive nor dead?_

_Is it a crime to seek warmth in the arms of a creature of night?_

_Is it wrong to want to feel like you aren't worthless?_

_I knew what I-what we-were doing was wrong; I had thrown up every time I thought about it. I really hated that vampire. Sometimes, I wished I could just put my Bloody Rose down his throat and shot it off until I was certain he was to dead to even be resurrected. Should I even be thinking this way? The one person I wish would just die ended up saving me, giving me his precious pureblood to sustain my life. _

_Why?_

_I never asked him to. _

_I never wanted his help. I would have rather died right there than have my lips touch that filthy beings neck. Why am I even being spiteful? I too am a monster. A creature of night. It's like I contradicting myself. _

_A vampire._

_So I should hold no grudges, right?_

_Heh. It's funny almost…how ironic this situation had become. You would think I loved Yuuki, being as the way I acted around her and always wanting to make her smile and all, but somehow, everything changed. I guess it was on the night when I first sank my fangs into that perfect, smooth neck that would be considered the forbidden fruit in the vampire world. To feel his blood flowing into me was like as bliss I seemed to always be seeking. A calm peace that made me feel disgusted and pleasured at the same time._

_Kaname._

_A full-blooded vampire. _

_The god whom everyone worshipped and wished he would sink his teeth into their necks and drink their blood._

_A perfect._

_How you ask our relation became with me in his bed? Well…to be honest I'm a bit confused myself. Really, it just, I dunno, happened. Maybe it would be better if I went to that magical thing called flashbacks and maybe you can explain to me in a more sensible way so I can understand. In the mean time, I'm going to be thinking of what else to write._

_Flashback_

_Zero stands outside the Moon Dorm, his frame shaking ever so slightly in anticipation and unfortunately, fear. A year after Yuuki found out about her past, that she was Kaname's little sister; Zero had avoided her and the pureblood Kuran Kaname. And he avoided like they were a damn plague in his life. Recently, Yuuki had invited Zero to a little get together in the Moon Dorm. A party she had written in her letter. _

_Of course, Zero absolutely refused to go; at least that is what he told himself that morning. Now he was standing outside the Moon Dorm, debating on whether or not he should knock or not._

_Apparently he didn't need to make that decision because the door opened to revel a seventeen-year-old girl with long flowing brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She's wearing a pure white, elegant gown with high heels that made her appear a bit taller than him. She smiles warmly at the former vampire hunter, and moves aside so he may enter. _

"Konbanwa_, Zero-kun." Yuuki says, her smile growing warmer. "It's been a while."_

_Zero only 'hm's in response, but steps into the warmth of the Victorian style Moon Dorm. He slips off his shoes and jacket, hanging them in the coatroom before following Yuuki down a long corridor. "It's great to see you!" Yuuki chuckles, trying to lighten up the darkened atmosphere around them. "It's been far too long since we've last chatted. I feel like we have been apart for so long…"_

_Zero doesn't say anything to that. He just glares at the back of her head. "How's your relationship with Kaname going?" he asks, his tone flat, but there is a slight hint of distaste in his voice. _

_Yuuki stops in mid-step, her eyes cast downward. "I-it's going great Zero…everything's just fine." She muttered in a soft tone before continuing onwards. "I had asked that Kaname nii-san hold up on the party until you came. I was wondering when you were going to show."_

"_I didn't want to." Zero snarls. "Being around you and that filthy bastard of a boyfriend pureblood makes me sick."_

_Yuuki ignores that last statement and stops in front of a pair of double wooden doors, most likely leading to the outside gardens. Zero could smell the vampires despite the fact the doors were closed and most possible thick so no sound could get in or out. Yuuki reached out a hand without fully touching the door, a soft brown light emitting from her hand. Zero didn't look one bit surprised. Purebloods had the ability to do almost anything, so it didn't really surprise him that she had powers. But to use them to open a door? _

_What. The. Hell?_

_With a mighty creaking sound, the double doors opened. Zero's hunter instincts kicked in at the sudden aura of vampire's filling his senses. He didn't go for his gun though. He calmly followed Yuuki into the dimly lighted garden, each step making him feel like he was about to throw up. All Zero really wanted to do was run away. The area filled with vampires was making him nauseous. He could barely breathe. All these vampires walking around were sending his senses haywire._

_His instincts were telling him to become offensive and strike out; common sense told him he would die before he even got a chance to pull out his Bloody Rose. He chose to keep his life. Zero followed Yuuki, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other vampires to a very familiar place that he had visited when it was __Ichijou's birthday. And just like before, Kaname was sitting on that elegant bench/ couch furniture with red velvet covering._

_Now Zero really wanted to puke and he almost gagged when he saw the pureblood in__ a dark red dress shirt, unbuttoned, exposing Kaname's pale chest. His dark hair was slightly messy in a good way. But Zero didn't see how that was good considering he didn't' like him. Kaname's dress slacks were black, and for once in his life he wasn't wearing any shoes._

_His violet eyes narrowed slightly as Yuuki hopped to Kaname's side and sat besides him, a childish grin on her face. "I return with Zero-kun!" She laughs playfully, tugging at her brother's hair. "He's so stubborn!"_

_Kaname chuckles lightly a he leans forwards to nuzzle his younger sisters neck. "You do have a way with beasts. I guess that's your most talented gift."_

"_Oh nii-san. Stop it." Yuuki giggles, trying to get Kaname away from her even if she didn't act like she disliked it._

_This time, Zero did gag, and he didn't even try to hide it. Kaname gave him a resentful look, but pulled away, his crimson eyes narrowing somewhat as a kind of mocking smile perched on his lips. _

"_It's good to see you, Kiryu-san." His voice was soft and smooth, like silk._

_Zero glared at him, but grumbled a greeting before pressing his back against a stone pillar. He watched behind hooded silver locks as the other vampires made marry and acted gay beneath the glistening moonlight. Honestly, Zero felt like he was about to be sick. Not only was he being forced to attend some stupid party for vicious blood-sucking animals, but also he was now forced to be in the presence of the very beings he was trying to avoid for the rest of his life. _

_God damned stupid emotions…If only he could shot himself in the head with his Bloody Rose, and then there wouldn't be a problem. But noooo. He had to be the Guardian to prevent the Night Class from attacking other students. _

_Stupid emotions._

_Stupid fucking emotions._

_Stupid god damned-_

_Zero hears Yuuki laughing behind him, his violet eyes roamed from the festivities to the two so-called lovebirds on the couch…And if Zero wasn't to in shock at what he saw, he would have cursed in ten different languages and shot both Kaname and Yuuki in the head. If he never thought Yuuki was such a slut, he thought it now…_

"_Ittekimasu.__" Zero growls, turning to leave._

"_EH?!" Yuuki says in confusion. "I thought you were going to stay?!" _

"_Seeing you two display such affections towards each other had made me ill." Explained Zero in a bitter tone. What the hell possessed me to come to this stupid party in the fucking first place!? Urgh, I got to go home and shower and most possible; drown…_

"_Zero!" Yuuki whines. "You can't leave!"_

"_Watch me…" Zero snaps, beginning to walk away. "I couldn't stand you being a vampire; what the hell makes you think I'm going to stand for being in a room with you two. See ya later."_

_Of course, when he meant 'see you later' he meant, see you in hell later._

_Yuuki whines cute-fully, before getting from her seat and following the ex-vampire hunter. "Onegai! Ikanaide! Gomen nasai!"_

_She reaches to grab at Zero's sleeve, but he whirls around to face her, his eyes blazing red. He smacks her hand away, hissing, his fangs glistening in the dim lights. "Stay the fuck away from me Yuuki! Keep to your precious pureblood and leave me the hell alone!"_

"_But Zero-!" Yuuki tries again, but Zero cuts her off sharply._

"_Stay away from me Yuuki! You never gave a shit about me so don't act like you do now!" Zero growls, his eyes now a full blood red._

"_That's not true!" Yuuki screamed back, now infuriated with Zero and his accusations. "And you know full well I always cared about you! How dare you tell me that I never cared!"_

_By then a whole group of Level B vampires stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the interesting argument. Kaname continued to sit on the bench; his face never showing whether or not this argument was displeasing him or amusing him. _

"_Fuck you!" Zero spats, eyes narrowing into slits. "Like to hell you ever did! I knew you always liked Kaname and now that you're his little sister, it makes me sick knowing you still have feelings for that bastard!"_

_Yuuki eyes blazed with fury. "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HIS LITTLE SISTER!" she shrieked, tears flowing down her cheeks continuously. "AND I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND HIM! I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE AND NEITER OF YOU GAVE ME A CHOICE!"_

"_What the hell does that mean?!"_

"_Urgh! Just forget it! Besides, I was ALWAYS a vampire; my mother sealed my blood so I could live a normal human life. Thanks to Shiki's father I found out everything about my past. About how Kaname was my nii-san, everything! Why can't you just be happy for me!?"_

"_HAPPY FOR YOU?!" Now Zero was beyond pissed. Not even pissed could describe the anger that boiled in his chest. Happy for her? Yes, he very much was. Than why was he yelling at her and making her cry? Why was he hurting her?_

_Why?_

_Letting out a full-blown growl of anger, Zero turned to leave, hurrying off quickly before she could say anything to hurt his heart further. He was happy…so happy for her. So why…why was everything hurting in his chest? Tears that he hadn't realized he'd been holding back slipped down his face as he ran out of the Moon Dorm. _

_Yuuki watched tearfully as Zero stormed away, causing murmurs of distaste towards him to reverberate around the area._

"_What a prick."_

"_How dare he make Kuran-chan sad."_

"_I'll kill him."_

"_Why the hell did she invite such an unspeakable being?"_

"_He should just die already."_

"_Filthy Level D…"_

_Yuuki still continued to look in the direction of where Zero ran off, before glancing back to her older brother whom was already getting on his feet. "Do not worry about him Yuuki, come here."_

_Yuuki obeys her nii-san and goes to him. When she is in front of him, she rushes forwards to embrace him as she cried harder into his shirt. "Why does he always have to have a tick up his ass?! I was just trying to be his friend, like when we were still Guardians! What did I do wrong nii-san?!"_

_Kaname runs a soothing hand in her hair, trying to calm her down. "It wasn't your fault Yuuki. Kiryu still needs time to adjust. It's probably very difficult to accept who you are."_

_They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, with Yuuki sniffling in his arms before Yuuki lifts her head to look at her brother and was about to speak and tell him she was all right now, when something filled her nose, causing her to see red. The smell of blood hit them all like a ton of bricks. Ruka, Shiki, Aido, Kain, Ichijo, and Rima appeared at Kaname's side in a heartbeat._

"_Don't tell me the stupid Level D's going to kill himself?" Ruka asks, not really showing she cared. "What a stick in the mud."_

_Kaname turns his head in Zero's direction, a worried look on his face before turning to Yuuki and nodding his head. Yuuki nodded as well in a silent agreement before running off after the ex-human. Kaname turned to his fellow followers, a stone look on his face. "I will go and get the Headmaster. Seiren, please escort everyone back into the Moon Dorms. The rest of you follow Yuuki. I have a feeling this won't end well…"_

"_Hai, Kaname-sama." Was the normal reply to the pureblood's orders before they raced after the pureblood princess and the heavy scent of blood._

_Ten minutes ago (Zero's POV)_

"_Damn it all!" I screamed to no one in particular, My cry being carried by the wind. All I wanted to do was make Yuuki happy. That was his goal: to see Yuuki smile like she actually meant it. Not filled with sadness or anguish. So why damn it!? Why did I make her cry?! My fist is punched into a helpless tree. Bark breaks and cracks under the pressure, but I didn't notice. I didn't know how far I had ran, but I wasn't anywhere near the Moon Dorms anymore. Most likely I ran all the way into the forest behind Cross Academy without even realizing it. _

_Much like a kicked, deserted puppy, I slumped my back against the tree trunk I beat, my head hung low in defeat. Yuuki was happy with Kaname, and that should have made me happy. And it did. It made him very happy. And that was the lie I continuously told myself._

"_Oh who am I fucking kidding?" I say lowly, my voice hoarse from screaming. "She would be happier if I just fucking died…"_

_**Yes that would make her much happier.**_

_I jump slightly at the sound of another person's voice. I look around the area I was in, my senses not detecting anyone other than me. "Where the hell are you?!"_

_**Of course you wouldn't recognize your own voice. Heh, you're so pathetic I. **__The voice hisses in amusement. __**I'm you asshole.**_

_I blinks in confusion was I hearing the voice in my head? You are me?_

_**Yes you. The vampire side of you. The Level E. **__The voice explained in a calm manner._

_Tell me something __**I**__ don't know asshole. I growl to my supposed other half. Just what the hell do you want? _

_The Level E side lets out a sinister chuckle. __**You are so stupid I. You just said it yourself. Yuuki would be better off if you were dead. If you weren't always in the picture, she could finally be happy with Kaname. Are you that stupid to realize that? You're alone I, no one wants you. No one cares what would happen to you. Your family is gone; your twin can't even stand the sight of you. You made Yuuki hate you; what's the point of being here of no one wants a filthy Level D like you around?**_

_The hissing voice in my mind was right; I was alone. No one cared about me.___

_I suddenly felt something, like flames that always remained a small fire in me, erupt and start to spread through my body like an inferno. It raced through my blood, blinding my ever sense. My eyes start to grow wide as a familiar pain takes over, spreading from my chest to everywhere else. Something was clouding my vision. All I could see was crimson red._

_It was everywhere._

_My atmosphere began changing, rapidly everything was changing. So fast it was making me lightheaded. I sat in a pool of blood, motionless as I sat in the puddle of my own crimson life, starring at a mirror image. There was something... or rather someone starring at me with dull light violet eyes, long dried tears trailing down his cheeks. He was starring at me, sitting on his knees with long trails of blood flowing down his arms, smeared on his lips and dripping down his chin. _

_His body is cracking where I could see torn muscles and blood. He was filthy, yet so pale. He wore a pure white yukata, torn, charred and stained in dark liquid. His silver hair was matted in blood, eyes hollow and grave. Chains were wrapped around his entire frame- a restriction of his freedom. Wide feathery wings now broken and ripped, its once pure white feathers pulled out and drenched in blood. He was grinning and laughing insanely._

_The sight of him made me want to scream, shout, anything to get rid of the burning suffocating agony that seemed to embrace me so tenderly. I than blinked and everything was gone. The mirror, the blood, everything. Breathing harshly, I clenched my fist into my chest, the pain I felt before still there, my eyes closing against the pain._

_**See I. What you just saw, that's now your mind from all the pent up emotions, your rage and sorrow. Do you know how easy it will be for you to fall into a Level E with an unstable mind like that? No, you don't. **_

_I feel nothing now; nothing but a welcoming numbness. He was right. That annoying, nagging voice in the back of my head was right. There is a faint rumble in the distance; a bright light flashing behind my closed eyes. I open them slowly, towards the sky just as a small droplet of water splashes on my temple._

_God damn it all…_

_I stagger to my feet, my body moving on autopilot all the way to my room. By the time I reach my room, separated from the rest of the Sun Dorm, it's pouring like crazy outside, the rain smashing into the windowpane being the only sound in the almost empty room. Still moving on auto, I reach for my dresser drawer and open it. There in the middle of the empty drawer is a dagger incrested with a crescent moon, swirling crystal blue rose vines wrapping around the hilt._

_The vampire hunter's ultimate weapon; Circlet of the Moon. No matter how many times a vampire tried to regenerate the injuries caused by this beautiful yet deadly weapon, it would only speed up the process of their death. Thanks to a very special coating on the blade itself. It could only hurt vampires not humans. And it was perfect for what I wanted to do._

_I grip the handle in my hand, drawing it from its sheath. I can hear the drumming in my ear; most likely it was my heart racing a thousand miles a minute in anticipation. There was no turning back. This was for Yuuki's happiness, and as well as my own. I had been hurting for far to long. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even this life I so foolishly clinged on to in hopes Yuuki would smile. To see the light in her eyes._

_The blade glides smoothly over my flesh leaving deep crimson marks in its place. Within seconds the warm blood begins to glide down my arm in rivers, forming a small puddle around my feet. I slowly slide to the floor, my back pressed up against the edge of my bed and my dresser. I continuously slash at my arms, until they are drenched in blood, my white undershirt stained as well._

_I look up to stare at a mirror across from me. My eyes are red, puffy from crying a while back, empty and hollow, just like the one I saw in my mind. Is this how people looked before they died? Funny, why didn't I feel any pain? I was certain that because I was a vampire and this was a vampire-killing weapon, there would be some type of pain. But there wasn't._

_The dagger falls from my hands, landing with a soft thud to the blood soaked floor. My extended, sharp nails decide to speed things along. They rake viciously into my self-inflicted injuries, slicing the skin further causing more blood to floe freely. I looked like a complete mess. I slash my arms harder, tearing into muscles. Why couldn't I feel any pain?!_

_I hear voices from outside my door, making me stop. Who the fuck was at my door? My heightened senses pick up other vampires. Great…a fucking problem. Can't they ever give me a damn break? Someone starts pounding on the door and I hear the voice of Yuuki screaming for me to open the door. I had locked it earlier._

"_Move Yuuki!"_

_I flinch slightly as the erupting sound of my door being smashed in reaches my ears. I hiss, my fangs flashing in the dim light from the hallway. Lightning flashes outside my window, followed by the sound of thunder. I resume clawing at my body; despite the fact other vampires began to fill my room._

"_Dear god!" I hear Aidou growl in disgust, the blood smell most likely getting to him. I hiss louder, my blood-stained hands reaching for my neck. I hear them gasp, but Aidou was the one who spoke up. "Someone stop him!"_

_I struggle against the bodies that suddenly appeared at my side, restraining my hands, arms and legs. I managed to kick Aido in the head and was bout to whirl my head to the side to bite the hand on my shoulder when I sense a much sinister presence in the room. My blood red eyes turn to see the pureblood enter the room, followed by the headmaster. They are saying something but I can't hear. The blood loss was finally getting to me. Yuuki is crying, telling Kaname to save me._

_What? Save me? I actually laughed out loud, scaring a good amount of people. I sneer at her and her precious pureblood. "Fuck you!" I scream, my struggles getting wilder. "You don't give a fuck about me! Let me die for fuck's sake just leave me alone!"_

_Oh dear, I think the sudden realization of me dying has finally driven me to the point of insanity._

_Well shit…_

_My body unexpectedly goes limp against the restraints. My struggles, along with the weapons effects, had made my death come much quicker. I almost smile as darkness nibbles away at my vision. Images start to swirl, blending together in a mass of colors. I shut my eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. Man, I never felt so much like shit before._

"_Wake up Kiryu! Don't you dare die on us now!"_

_Man that person is loud. I just wanted to sleep. Why didn't' anyone get that? I had lost everything: my family, my brother, even Yuuki to that bastard of a pureblood. I my will to control the Level E inside of me who I felt was trying to break free even now as I near my end. Despite my current state, I can't help but chuckle lightly at the irony of it all. At least now Yuuki won't have me getting in the way of her and Kaname's relationship…hmmm…incest…Oh the images of them together will now be burned forever in my brain. Great choice of thoughts before you die asshole. _

"_There's only one way I can save him. But I don't think Kiryu is going to be happy about it." Kaname's voice reaches my ear, causing me to flinch in my sleep. Couldn't death come any faster?_

"_We have no choice." Cross speaks, his voice filled with grave. "Kaname, I give you permission."_

_What? Do what to me? Oh god what was Kaname about to do to me?! I felt the pureblood approach next to me, but I'm unresponsive. Not even after the feel of his cold hand on my flesh. I heard him whispering something similar to an ancient vampire langue from long ago. I can barely make out the words, but I knew for certain it wasn't good. For one the blinding pain I felt on my neck was an indication. My eyes shot open at the sudden intense heat and I thrash, nearly knocking away the people around me. I finally recognized the words, this blinding pain, the feeling of someone worming its way into my mind trying to control my every thoughts and actions…_

_A binding. Kaname was binding me to him._

"_Kaname-sama, please hurry!" Ichijo says in worry. "Before his body goes into shock!"_

_Shock? Shock?! I was already in shock! Kaname was binding me; BINDING ME for fuck's sake! Why couldn't anyone just leave me alone! You people better have a good lawyer cause I am going to slap a lawsuit in your face so fast the ink will run off the paper!_

_Kaname is still whispering in the ancient langue. I'm unaware of the long dried tear beginning to form in my eyes once again, blurring my vision. He was fucking binding me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I could feel his binding through my seal on my neck reacting violently to the spell, but I push past the pain though it doesn't stop me from whimpering deep in my throat._

"_Don't…don't bind me please!" I scream out, my tears finally falling. "Just let me die!"_

_For an instant there is a look of sadness on the normally stoic pureblood's face, but it may just have been me. "Gomen nasai." He whispers softly. His hand moves across my seal-his seal now-and presses deeply into it._

_A fiery pain flashes through my body like molten hot lava. I can't contain my scream of agony; my eyes going wide to the point I can't see anything but white. I thrash; that's all I could do against the pain. I wanted it to go away. I feel Kaname remove his hand, but the burning sensation remains. I cry harder, somehow the pain only intensifies. My body starts to jerk involuntarily, like I was having seizure. _

_My head slams into something hard, most likely the edge of the dresser and I'm soon unaware of everything. My mind, body, and the pain… everything just stops. The last thing I manage to see before my eyes slipped close was the hazy vision of Kaname's worried expression, before reality fled and I slipped into a sweet darkness I longed for. _

_To be continued…_

**Azure: Mwahahahaha!! I am so cruel I leave you all with a cliffhanger and it's only the beginning! I am so cruel! So yep, that's the start of it all, hope you enjoyed and I will be working on chapter one where it goes into more depth. The whole suicide scene was a bit dull to me but it's 12:19 Am and I'm rather sleepy so I was trying to finish typing so I can post this, get it out the way and work on chapter 4 of my other story. Before I forget, here's the translation for the Japanese words you saw in the story…**

_**Konbanwa: Good evening**_

_**Ittekimasu: I'm leaving**_

_**Onegai: Please**_

_**Ikanaide: Don't go**_

_**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry**_

_**Well…now I go sleep…Please review!:3**_


	2. Chapter One: Dawning

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Some KanmeXZero action baby! Yahoo for the yaoi! :)**

**Azure: Oh yeah, do my happy dance! Chapter One I finally completed so now this is for all of you who had favored me and put in the reviews can enjoy it. Yuuki's mind isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. Heh heh.**

**Yuuki: What did you do!?**

**Azure: You're going to have to read to find out! :3**

**Yuuki: You better not have made me a pervert!**

**Zero: And when would that be different than a normal Yuuki?**

**Azure: You're right. So that's why I made her a pervert. Yeah me!**

**Yuuki: NO! NOT YEAH! I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Azure: (dodges attacks) Oh and warning, like I mentioned above, some yaoi content due to Yuuki's pervertness! They are like seriously random in her mind:3**

**Yuuki: Got ya! (Ponds Azure's head with a rock) Victory! Please enjoy Azure's fic while I beat her into a bloody pulp!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_~I want to be the kind of person who whispers empty words into your ear, just to toy with your emotions, your feelings~_

Chapter One: Dawning

"Was this really all that necessary?" Ichijo asks, worry in his normally happy-filled voice. He was starring grimly down at the bloodied mess known as Zero lying in his arms. "When he wakes up he's going to raise all kinds of hell, and I really do not want to be at that short end of the stick."

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kaname admits with a shake of his head. The binding had drained him of most of his power. And it was right to. He needed it to be a strong one in order to bind the struggling teen to him. All and all, he was tired. He stood from his kneeled position on the floor and went to put a comforting hand on Yuuki's shoulder. "This is actually the first time I ever done such a thing."

Yuuki turns to her brother in disbelief. "You binded him and you didn't even take into consideration on how it will affect him?!"

"Actually," Shiki speaks up, wiping the blood from his hand. "Kiryu will is now bonded to Kaname-sama now. He won't be able to live without Kaname-sama anymore. Kaname-sama now owns Kiryu in both mind and body. And while we're at it to add more salt to the wound, his soul. Kaname-sama owns him Yuuki-sama, in all the meanings of the word."

"But Zero isn't going to take that sitting down." Yuuki protests. "He's going to try and fight the binding."

Ichijo shakes his head in opposite. "Whoever Kiryu was before Kaname-sama binded him no longer exists. He will not remember his old life nor the people he had meet in that life. He will have no will or desires of his own. He will feel only what his master wants him to feel. So Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama is now considered to be Kiryu's master…if that sums everything up. Take that away from Kiryu, and most likely he will go mad and die."

Yuuki's mouth dropped open, her red brown eyes going wide as she took in the information. Then, after a long silence, she finally spoke. "W-what?" She turns to her nii-san, her eyes pleading him to tell her they were kidding. Kaname didn't even look at her. "Dear kami…"

Kain frowns at that bit of news. Being Level B vampires, binding was well known and easily doable, but never attempted on their part. Level B's did have the knowledge of binding and could be able to do them, but to completely erase one's life and take control of their every thought and action was something not easily achieved at their level. But for a pureblood…it was an easy task. "Kaname-sama, you knew that, didn't you?"

Kaname opens his mouth to speak, but Ruka cuts in sharply. "Let us worry about that later! We need to get this mess cleaned up before any pass-byres get noisy. I had to just wipe away two Day Class students memories."

"Is it safe to move him?" asks Aidou, glancing at Zero. He turns his gaze to the dagger. As he reaches to pick it up, a barrier of blue electricity comes up nearly shocking him. "What the hell?!" he yells, withdrawing his hand quickly.

"Vampire hunter dagger." Rima explains. "Assuming how much blood there is, he had injured himself many times with it before he slit his wrists and started clawing at himself." She glances over to Kaname, her eyes filled with uncertainty as she spoke again, "Kaname-sama, his wounds aren't going to heal properly. It will scar."

"We certainly can't bring him to the Moon Dorms. Already hard enough that Kaname-sama binded that Level D to him. If this was to leak, there will be all kinds of hell to pay." Ruak said sourly. Obviously Kaname binding Kiryu to him was making the blonde quite pissed. "It would ruin Kaname-sama."

Ichijo lifts Zero gently, his body being covered in more blood. "I'll take him to Yuuki's old room. Shiki-kun, come with me."

Shiki follows Ichijo out the room, a bored expression on his face. "Rima, come."

Rima follows after leaving the rest of the group to deal with the bloody mess Zero left in his room (no pun intended). Yuuki sighs heavily, her hand running through her long brown locks. "Great, this is just perfect. How come I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?"

"Kaname-sama knows what he is doing." Ruka snaps at her. "He knew that in order to save Kiryu-san he had to bind him. Like Kiryu was going to listen to reason in his current state. Kaname-sama ordered Kiryu to live. Nothing to it."

"But, did you really have to erase everything about him?" Yuuki asks tearfully. "He's going to be nothing more than a…a slave! Did you really want that nii-san?"

"No." Kaname's answer was short and did not portray the uncertainty in his voice.

"Then you can remove it?" Yuuki asks with hope in her eyes. She really did not like idea that Kaname binded Zero. In fact, she was down right outraged that for one something like a thing called binding even existed and two, Kaname did it on Zero of all people!

Aidou sighs somewhere from Yuuki's right. He and Kain had been scrubbing away at the carpet to get the bloodstains out. "Uh, putting a binding on someone is easy, even a Level C can perform it. But uh…taking it not so much."

"In layman's turn, Kaname-sama can't undo what has already been done." Cross put in simpler terms. "It really shouldn't take much to do a binding in the first place, especially if someone such as Kaname was doing it. But as you saw Yuuki, Zero was giving Kuran-san a hard time. So, not only did it drain Kuran some, it also left the seal on Kiryu's neck as the medium for the binding seal. That was a lot of power, so removing it would be like trying to rip a hole in the cosmos itself."

_And the bad news just keeps coming. _Yuuk sighs internally to herself.

"Great! That's just fucking great! Not only is Zeros memories gone, and he's now bounded to Kaname in mind, body and soul, Kaname can't undo it! What else is there?!" Yuuki screams out in frustration.

"You forgot Kiryu would be at Kaname-sama's beck and call." Ruka pipes in.

Yuuki screamed. "THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!" She was at her wits end. She cared for Zero dearly, like a brother other then Kaname. She didn't want Zero like a mindless doll. "Please tell me you can undo this Kaname nii-san."

"I didn't say I couldn't." Kaname said. "But they are right; it takes more power to remove one then to put one on."

"For fuck's sake! You are a pureblood!"

"Yuuki, I am fully aware you are upset about the whole thing, but unless you wanted a dead Zero, than there was nothing else I could do," explained Kaname. "If there was another option, I would have gladly taken it. However, there were no other choices."

"I'll work on work on the unbinding." Aidou suggests. "And Ichijo and Shiki can watch over-."

"What part of 'Kiryu can't live without Kaname-sama' did you not get you imbecile?" Ruka snarls at him viciously. Oh yeah, she was not taking this well. "Can we drop this now? I'm tired and so is Kaname-sama. I think it's about time we head off to bed."

"She's right. The smell of blood this heavy might have reached the Moon Dorm. Most likely the other vampires are getting restless with the scent so thick. Especially yours Kaname." Cross said, adjusting his glasses. He walks to wear the dagger lay and gently picked it up. He wrapped it his robes. "I'll take this and seal it in my office. I will contact his former master and inform him to come and get this. I don't think it's safe to have it around…"

Kaname shakes his head in agreement. "Ruka, Aidou, Kain, please return to the dorms and try to calm them down if any are being to act strange. Yuuki, come with me. I have to make sure I didn't kill Kiryu in the binding process."

Yuuki followed her aniki in silence. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact Kaname now owned Zero in soul, mind and…as her young mind went to 'body', she flushed a deep crimson red due to the mental images that flashed through her mind. Did that mean Kaname would take Zero to bed with him?

At the very vivid, very detailed images of Kaname restraining Zero on his massive king-sized bed, hands roaming across tan skin as a flushed Zero withered and moaned beneath him caused a massive blood flow to spew from the young girl's nose. Her hand quickly flew to pinch her sinuses to get it to stop, but it was to late. Kaname turned to her with alarm on his face.

"Is something wrong Yuuki?" Kaname asks.

Yuuki looks up, but before she could protest she was very well, her supposed innocent and pure mind went into ultra yaoi mode and she almost passed out from the blood loss. She could practically hear it all now; Zero moaning, begging his master to bring him to his release while Kaname chuckled with dark desire's, whispering words of sweet nothing in his ears as his hands moved in between the virgins legs, caressing him, squeezing his arousal in an almost sinister grip…

_Oh dear holy fathering heaven forgive thee for I have sinned greatly… _Yuuki thinks, tears falling from her eyes.

Kaname gives his sister a 'You-really-worry-me-sometimes' look, however he shrugged it off. "You really amuse me Yuuki…"

"Ummm…Kaname nii-san, what are you going to do with Zero now?" Yuuki asks. She was trying to sound like she wasn't just having a perverted daydream.

"Nothing. Once Aidou finishes up the research, I am going to unbind him." Kaname clarifies. "I don't wish to make Kiryu feel more…caged than he already is and was."

"He has no feelings now, so Zero won't **feel **like he's in anything, not much less a cage."

Kaname turned to reply to that when a loud crash comes from the end of the hallway where Yuuki's room was. Yuuki and Kaname gave each other a side ways glance of dread before both took off running towards the sound, hoping it wasn't whom they thought it was.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

No sooner had Kaname and Yuuki entered into her old room, Ichijo was sent flying across the area to the opposite side of the wall next to the now open door. The light blonde haired vampire yowled out in pain as his head collided with the wall causing it to severely crack. Yuuki yelps at the sudden action, quickly drawing back so the debris of concrete wouldn't hit her.

"What happened in here?" Kaname demanded sharply.

"He happened." Shiki pointed out in a bored tone from behind a book he was reading.

Kaname and Yuuki's eyes moved across the room before they spotted the problem; Zero was awake. He was crouched low in a corner between Yuuki's old closet and bed; his eyes were the color of dark red, glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. Fangs and claws were extended like he was out looking for a hunt. He was snarling ferociously, the tattooed seal on his neck shimmering a bright neon green.

"Ichijo, what happened?" Yuuki asks, mortified at Zero's current state, but ,more shocked to see Ichijo in pain; which was hardly ever…

"He woke up." Ichijo groaned, rubbing his now aching head. "He was a bit disoriented so when I tried to give him blood, he freaked out. I'm am aware that in a binding the person who did the binding has to be the one to feed him, but seeing as you two were taking your marry sweet time, I gave him some of mine. I knew he needed blood in order to heal but…"

"The sarcasm we can do without and you did what?!" Yuuki screamed at him. She then turned to glare daggers at Shiki, who still had his nose buried in a book. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"He told me not to interfere." Shiki replied, turning the page. "Besides, he said he could handle it on his own."

"You call this handling?!" Yuuki screeched, ready to hit Shiki on the head. "Aren't you his lover or something?!"

Shiki glanced over his book to stare icily at her, and said in an almost sinister way "Yes, he is. But he told me not to so I didn't. I don't disobey my mate when they request something of me."

"Whoa, wait a minute, mate!" Well that was news to Yuuki. She may have said Ichijo was like his mate or something, but she meant it as a joke. "Isn't same sex relationships in the vampire world a crime?"

"We're more open mined in any same sex relations." Shiki says with a shrug returning to his book.

"Oh, okay perfectly understandable." _So Kaname and Zero having sex wouldn't put too much a damper on his reputation…but it's still with a Level D…and a former vampire hunter…urgh…head hurts…_

Rima, who was sitting in a corner, clears her throat to get their attention. "Uh…I hate to be the one to break this lovely atmosphere but, one, if Kiryu isn't feed soon he's going to die of blood lose and two, Ichijo needs to seek medical attention; Zero bit the hell out of his neck."

Yuuki knelt to Ichijo's side, tilting his head to the sideways to see what Rima had meant. She took notice on how the normally cheerful vampire actually flinched whilst whimpering in pain. Pulling away some of his night class uniform, Yuuki gasped aloud. "Oh my god…" Yuuki says, her whole body shaking. She could clearly see why Rima pointed this out.

Ichijo's neck and part of his shoulder looked as if some savage beast tore through it…no…tore would be to kind of a word. More like savagely mauled. Strips of flesh hung loosely around the area, blood spilling out in rivers to drench the vice presidents uniform. Already the wounds were healing, but it wasn't fast enough. Yuuki knew that if a wound like that didn't close than an infection would soon set in.

How could Shiki or Rima just stand by and let this happen?

To Ichijo of all people?!

"Yuuki-chan I'm fine." Ichijo says, his voice gentle despite the fact he was in pain. "It's just a scratch. I hardly feel it."

A lie.

Ichijo was in so much pain right now; he was starting to get a bit woozy. He wasn't about to show his weakness, especially not in front of Kaname. They had been through tough times together and never had he shown any signs of feeling hurt, however at this very moment, Ichijo felt very much like crying.

_No, I will not cry. I will not worry Kaname-sama already than he already is. He needs to focus on regaining his strength to control Kiryu…but shit this really hurts! _Ichijo thinks, gritting his teeth against the pain .He refused to let Kaname be worried about him.

Kaname looked as if he was about to say something, and he wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Ichigo he was an idiot for doing that. He wanted to throw away his pride as a pureblooded vampire and smack the ever-loving shit out of him for not thinking. Kaname wasn't going to do that though, instead, he let his so loving mate do the yelling.

"A scratch?" Shiki snaps, his book being thrown somewhere in the room. All eyes of the ones who weren't currently acting like a raging caged animal, looked at him in surprise. Never have they heard Shiki sound so pissed before. "He nearly fucking took your head off and you sit there telling Yuuki 'it's just a scratch'! Like to hell it is! I should beat you in the head for that but seeing as you are already injured, I'll wait."

A hissing Zero in the corner reminded everyone of their certain current problem.

"He needed blood." Ichijo whispers hoarsely. He was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Don't worry Ichijo." Kaname said. "Shiki, please take care of him. I'll deal with Kiryu."

He brushed off the concerned looks as he took a few steps closer to the enraged teen. As the distance between them closed, Kaname could feel the bound between them quiver with restlessness. Through the binding they now shared, Kaname could feel of the raging emotions going through the other. He sensed uncertainty and anguish, if not some form of question. It was natural to feel what the other was feeling now, but this was all so very new to Kaname, who never really preformed a binding on anything, much less a ex-human.

Sure, it was tired (attempted more like it) so vampire could control Level D's from falling into Level E's, but most experimentals ended up in failures. Resulting in many ex-humans' dying. Hopefully, Kaname didn't make the same horrible mistake that took the lives of those who were just like Zero.

Zero still continued to hiss at Kaname, even though a new feeling was blossoming in is chest; fear. Apparently Zero knew where he and Kaname stood in the 'who held more power' pyramid.

"Zero…" Kaname said in a low, almost warning tone.

Zero immediately stops hissing, his body going lax to the point he looked as if he was going to collapse. His red eyes revert back to their normal violet hues. Yuuki gasps in amazement on how Kaname calmed the fierce teen with only the sound of his name. When Kaname was certain that Zero wouldn't attack anymore, he knelt down to his knees so he was eye level with the other, his expression was blank.

"You are never going to hurt anyone again, do you understand me Kiryu?"

Zero nods his head, "Hai, Kaname-sama."

Yuuki's earlier thoughts came back full blast and more blood gushed from her nose. To hear Zero saying 'sama' at the end of Kaname's name was enough to make her mind go off the deep end. Oh she could picture it now: Zero begging in that innocent, uncertain tone, _"Kaname-sama, no more..a-ah..please fuck me…" _and then Kaname would slowly slid in between his legs as he holds him pressed up against the wall, their mouths entangling in a sloppy kiss as Kaname pushes in him slowly causing him to cry out in pain.

Oh if her perverted-ness didn't stop right this second she feared dying of a massive blood loss.

'Yuuki-chan, are you all right?" asks Rima.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Yuuki lied, waving her off with a hand. "My mind just needs to get out of the gutter is all before I die of blood loss."

"I don't even want to know." Shiki says in a lazy tone.

Kaname smiled an all-knowing smile, however then frowned. He was starting to feel a sharp hunger pain but he knew he wasn't the one starving for blood right now. It was Zero, point proven when he noticed his fangs were extended out again and his eyes were flashing from violet to red then back.

Vampire instinct kicking in, Shiki threw a now unconscious Ichijo over his shoulder, being careful not to injury him further and called for Rima and Yuuki to follow after back to their Moon Dorm. Yuuki was about to dispute her leaving, but Rima, sensing what Shiki was sensing, grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her out, closing the door behind her. When they were safely outside the building and halfway to the Moon Dorms, Rima then let the struggling teen go.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yuuki demanded.

"Kaname-sama needed to feed Kiryu-san." Rima explained, her voice low. "If we were still in the room and had smelt his blood, we would have acted violently and killed Zero."

"Oh…" Yuuki looked out into the horizon, sighing heavily as she did. "I wonder what kind of hell we're going to be into if anyone finds out. I mean, isn't this like a sin of all things; a pureblood binding a ex-human, a former vampire hunter at that?"

"Hopefully that will never happen. And who knows, it had never been done before. What would be considered a sin is Kaname giving Kiryu his blood. A lowly Level D." Shiki retorts, shifting Ichijo's weight slightly. "Which reminds me Yuuki, what do you mean your mind was in the gutter."

"_Kaname-sama…no m-more! I can't…ahh!"_

_Unfazed by Zero's pleas, Kaname slowly shifts his body, raising Zero's legs to thrust into the withering teen beneath him at a better angle. Zero howls as his body was thrown into a whirlpool of new sensations and pleasure. He clung desperately to Kaname, his long nails digging into his back, slicing and breaking skin. It was the only thing he could do as Kaname rode him hard. _

_After a particular thrust, Zero cried out, followed by a long pleasured filled moan. Kaname had quickly touched him in the right place. Shifting again, Kaname thrust into him harder, aiming for that sweet bundle of nerves he knew would drive Zero into pure ecstasy. _

_Kaname chuckles sinisterly, reaching to play with Zero's arousal. It was all to much for poor Zero to take; with a final thrust from Kaname against his prostate, he came hard between them. Kaname didn't' stop, in fact, his thrust became more forceful, uncontrolled as he reached closer and closer to his peak._

_With a final slam, Kaname let out a heavy groan as his seed spilled into the silver haired teen. Both stayed like that, locked in a messy embrace as they tried to catch their breaths. Kaname brushed away sweat drenched hair before kissing the exhausted teen on the forehead._

It was such a loving moment in her mind, Yuuki nearly slammed into a tree branch. Kami, she really needed to stop and she needed to stop now!

Rima turned to her, waiting for the young princesses reply, but all she could do was laugh sheepishly. "Let's just get back to the dorms before sunrise, okay?"

Both Rima and Shiki shot her a skeptical look, but chose to ignore her; sometimes she worried even them…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaname pressed forward, his Night Class uniform and under shirt already unbuttoned to revel pale white skin to Zero. He brought razor sharp nails to his neck and pricked his skin lightly. A thin trail of blood trickled down from the wound before it closed again. It may not have been a lot but it was enough to drive Zero's senses wild.

Without holding back, Zero pounced, snarling aggressively as he flew towards the pureblood. Both got knocked to the floor, Zero's legs resting on either side of Kaname's hips, his hands resting on both sides of his head. Zero's breathing was coming out in harsh and heavy pants. Kaname couldn't help but smirk devilishly at Zero's aggressiveness. He tilted his head to the side more to expose more of his neck, giving the silent go ahead.

Not needing to be told, Zero lowered his head down t o Kaname's neck, his tongue snaking out to lap at the drying blood trail up to his neck in an almost affectionate manner, before sinking his fangs in to the tender area. The Level D nearly moaned out loud as the sudden taste of the crimson fluid rushed into his mouth and down his throat. Drinking greedily, Zero subconsciously pressed himself harder against the other.

Kaname winced slightly in pain when Zero tore into his neck, near howling out loud in utter fury. He restrained himself though, knowing Zero needed it. He had to remind himself that this was now a hungry, blood-binded Zero. Now having more time to think, Kaname actually scanned over this whole night in his mind. What the hell happened?

It was suppose to be a normal gathering. Check.

Yuuki was happy. Check.

Zero is mentioned then everything got all topsy turvy.

_Urgh…headache… _And Kaname was the type of person to never get headaches.

Ruby eyes slid closed as Zero continued to feed. _A binding…I binded Zero to me. What the hell was going through my mind when I did that? Not only do I have to avoid letting those damn vampire watchers the council sent to watch over Zero, but if this gets out I'm going to have to go through the joys of the council's nagging at me like I'm eight. Oh goody._

He shifted slightly, the uncomfortable floor finally getting to his back. Zero needed to hurry up and finish before dawn came. They needed to get back to the dorms so he could explain to everyone that everything was just fine...maybe after the scent of his blood was washed off...

Finally Zero pulled away from Kaname's neck, his tongue lapping at the blood that had escaped before sealing the wounds closed, an ability that took some time for him to learn after biting Yuuki so many times in the past. Zero still lay on top on Kaname even though he was done feeding, his head resting in the area between Kaname's neck and shoulder.

With his eyes still closed, Kaname ran his hand through silver locks as a kind gesture. Zero sighed dreamlike, snuggling closer against the warmth that was Kaname, making the pureblood blush lightly.

Okay…this was rather awkward.

Kaname didn't think he would get used to this. Hopefully Aidou was working on finding an undo for the binding. _In the meantime, I have to keep a close eye on Kiryu and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…_

Sighing heavily, Kaname threw an arm over his eyes to block out the annoying sun that had began to peek in from the closed curtained windows. It was to late to go back to the dorm now and even if he could, Kaname was to tired to go anywhere, especially if he had to carry Zero al the way there. And he also factured in he still needed to take a shower. For now he will sleep (and he didn't care if it was on the floor with Zero on top of him) to regain the energy he lost and maybe tonight after he cleared up everyone's suspicions on what exactly happened here tonight, then maybe, just maybe he could sleep in real peace.

And just maybe he would wake up abd this would have just been another one of his nightmares...

To be continued…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Azure: And that is chapter one! I feel so proud. Oi, while I was typing this a giant spider, and I mean it was like the size of a tarantula, came out of nowhere and scared the ever-loving shit out of me. I was so scared (due to the fact it really came out of nowhere) I nearly dropped my keyboard trying to squash it. But it didn't stop me from typing! I just did it from across the room cause my keyboard is wireless as well as the mouse. I promise I will make the next chapter even longer if I can. And if you saw any mistakes, forgive Azure because it's late and I need to be getting to bed before I fall asleep at the keyboard. Ohhh and for all those Shiki and Ichijo fans, get ready fro the yaoi scene in the next chapter!**

**Yuuki: How dare you make me out to be a pervert!**

**Kaname: …Wow…never saw those scenes coming…**

**Zero: I am going to kill you Azure!**

**Azure: Uh…excuse me while I go run and hide now…**

**Yuuki and Zero: You can't run from us!**

**Azure: AHHHHHHH! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER TWO! I hope…if these two don't kill me first:3 Ja ne till next time!**


	3. Chapter Two: Awakening

A REPOST OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Azure redid some parts of her chapter because she didn't like how it flowed last time. That and there had been some Private Messages asking why Azure put off the story so long and only had a five page chapter. So she redid…just to satisfy readers.

**Shiki:** Can you please just start the story already?

Azure: Oi, who's typing here, you or Azure-chan?

**Shiki:** I don't really care what you are doing. I want to get to the good stuff.

**Azure:** Urgh! Azure preferred it when Shiki was lazy and never cared much about anything.

**Shiki:** Well, it's your story; you are the one making me out to be a smart ass and a talkative one. You are removing my personality from the actually manga and twisting it to suit your idealism of me to fit your sick, twisted fantasy. And just to prove you more wrong, you are now typing exactly what you want me to say to make you more pissed off.

**Azure:** …Well, as Azure ponders on what she is going to do to Shiki, you should probably start reading now because when Azure starts to think of cruel punishments, Azure can't seem to stop…

**Shiki:** And stop talking in third person goddamn it!

**Azure:** Azure can talk in third person all she wants cuz this is Azure's fanfic! Meanie Shiki! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_~I want to be the kind of person who makes naught but hollow promises, leaving you cold and blank~_

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

**Ichijo's Room**

The feel of something cold against his forehead awoken Ichijo from his heavy slumber. He wanted to sleep and stay asleep, however, the irritating icy feeling against his forehead was quite bothersome and apparently it wasn't going to go away any time soon. So, with much unwillingness, Ichijo opened his eyes, everything made out as fuzzy blurs and colors. The harsh ceiling light burned his eyes, so he shut them quickly, groaning softly from the discomfort to his sensitive eyes.

"I'm glad to see you awake." A calm, yet stern voice says from besides him.

Ichijo reopened his, a blurred figure appearing in his line of vision. He blinked a good few times before the image cleared to the image of Shiki's concerned face. "Hmmm…Shiki?"

"Yeah, it's me." Shiki says softly, taking the wet cloth off of Ichijo's head. "You were running a fever and I had to take care of you all night. You had me worried."

"…Sorry…" Ichigo whispers softly. He turns his face away to hide the blush slowly forming on his cheeks. "You should have just left me alone. My body would have healed on it's own."

BAM!

Shiki smashed his fist into Ichijo's head without warning, his left eye visible twitching.

"Owwww! Ichigo screams in pain. He sits up quickly, nursing his sore head. "What the hell was that for?! You aren't supposed to hurt the patient!"

"Baka, baka, baka!" screams Shiki repeatedly as he knocked Ichijo in his skull. "I have been worried sick about you for almost twenty-four hours, and you tell me I should have left you alone! For what? So you can starve and die in your own bed!? DO NOT MESS WITH ME ICHIJO TAKUMA!!"

Ichijo looked at Shiki through watery eyes. "You didn't have to hit him like that." He whimpered. "Son of a bitch…"

Shiki's eyes softened. He reached out a hand, gently running it through Ichijo's bangs. "I was so worried." He whispered gently. His eyes glazed over with tears; however, he wouldn't let them fall. No matter how bad the situation was, he was not going to let Ichijo see him cry. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. That bite wound that Kiryu made would have killed you if your body had not shut down on its own so you could heal properly."

Ichijo lifted up a bandaged hand and caressed Shiki's face in a tender manner. "You're always taking care of me." He began his voice soft and reassuring. "You're always protecting me and making sure I'm safe. I really wish you would stop that. You're going to worry yourself to death."

The hand Shiki used to caress through Ichijo's hair, now sat nestled onto of Ichijo's hand that was currently resting on his right cheek. "How can I not worry? You're always getting yourself in trouble."

Ichijo smirked, his hand dropping to his side. "Can't help it." He says with his usually goofy grin. "I'm accident prone."

WHAM!

Shiki smacked Ichijo in the head again; however this time he used a pillow. "I was being serious!"

Ichijo rolled his eyes. He pulled the pillow from his head, a smile on his lips. "So was I. I'm feeling better now, you can leave me alone."

"Hmph. Not even if you gave me a thousand kisses. I'm staying until I know for certain you aren't going to drop to the floor with another fever." Shiki hissed playfully. "Now lie back down."

"But I don't wanna!" Ichijo whines, flailing his arms around like a child throwing a tantrum.

A sudden wave of nausea over takes him and he hunches over, holding his mouth as to not vomit all over his bed. Seeing Ichijo lurch forward, Shiki quickly grabs the waste basket next to him and directs Ichijo's body to it.Knowing he would never make it to the bathroom in time, he leaned over the waste bin in Shiki's hand. He lurched again, dry heaving, finally throwing up stomach acid into the basket. After about thirty minutes of dry heaving, Ichijo pulls away to lie down.

"Told you so." Shiki says matter-of-factly. "Now stay down or I'll tie you down."

"Ooh, my doctor is such a pervert." Ichjo says sheepishly.

"You want another knock on the head?"

"I'm sorry." Ichijo apologizes, his eyes drifting closed. He wasted a lot of energy yelling and throwing up. He wanted to sleep now. "Are you going to be here when…I…wake…up…?" His voice was getting faint as his mind was lured to sleep. He barely registered Shiki's soft reply of 'You know I will', before sleep finally took over.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Yuuki's Room**

"Yuuki-sama!"

Yuuki stopped mid-sentence in her song and looked away from the window, her red brown eyes catching sight of a first year Moon Dorm student standing at her doorway in nothing but her nightgown. She was about fourteen with short black hair. Her eyes were the color of blue and she stood about 5'4". Her name was Ayame Fuji, a Level B class vampire who just recently started to attend Cross Academy.

"What do you want, Fuji-chan?" Yuuki asked in a surprisingly calm and controlled voice. It was a great hiding the fact she was angry with the girl for rudely interrupting her when she was in mellow mode. "Can't you see I am busy?"

Ayame looks away in discomfort at Yuuki's piercing eyes and begins to fidget nervously. "I-I am s-so sorry t-to have dis-disturb you Yuu-Yuuki-sa-sama." She stuttered out. "B-but I was w-wondering where K-Kanme-sama went…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and returned her gaze back out the window. It was a sunny mid-afternoon. She could see Day class students preparing to do their horseback lessons for that day from her spot. Sighing heavily, Yuuki remembered the days when she was out playing with the animals; feeling the wind blowing through her hair like in one of those sappy, 'remembering your past' type movies with the artificial sunset and crappy lighting …although she wished to forget the memories where a certain wild demon kicked her in the butt…

Twitching slightly at the thought, Yuuki returned her eyes to glare at Ayame who still stood at her door. "Ayame was it?" she ask, her voice casual.

"H-hai!" Ayame says almost immediately. She was flushing slightly at the fact a pureblood addressed her in her first name. For her it was like getting an award or meeting a famous celebrity.

Before Ayame could blink, Yuuki had disappeared from her spot by the window and was in front of her in less then a second. Yuuki glared down harshly at the cringing girl and snarled. "Where my nii-san goes and does is none of your fucking business first year, got it!?"

Ayame didn't even respond. She just shook her head in understandment and high tailed it out of her room. Yuuki let out an agitated sigh before slamming her door shut. _What the hell is wrong with all these goddamned first years? _ Yuuki thought, bashing the wall in with a fist. Some of the wall chipped off and landed with a dull sounding thud to the floor. And she only did it because she felt like it.

_Kaname nii-san has been away for a while…I wonder if Zero's all right…_Yuuki thought as she gazed out the window. _Oh, I hope they aren't killing each other…_

A knock came from her door, causing Yuuki's head to creak slowly towards the door, her right eye twitching visibly. "What?!" she hissed angrily. What the hell was with people bothering her today?! Was it the 'Bother Yuuki Day' and if so, why didn't she get the memo? Someone was going to pay most dearly for this…

The door pushed open and a tired looking Aidou poked his head in. "Sorry to…" he stopped to yawn before addressing her again. "…bother you so early into the day Yuuki-sama…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "You aren't the only one who decided to come in uninvited, so no worries. What's up?"

"The sky." Aidou growls sourly. He wasn't trying to be funny; he just was really tired right now. He entered the room carrying an armful of books, which caught Yuuki's interest. "I found some books on bindings that I think you might be interested in."

Yuuki's eyes brightened and she grabbed them from Aidou's hands. "Were you up all night looking for these?"

Aidou yawned again. "No, not really. I actually just got up and went to the library and dug around for a while until I found some books. I don't know if they'll help much because I just grabbed what I thought would have some information. If I can get access to the main library in the vampire council, then I'll be able to find more useful items."

"For someone who is drowsy you sure talk a lot." Yuuki mutters under her breath.

"I'm too tired to really look through them myself and being as you're …" He trailed off when he noticed the hole in the wall. "…more energetic at the moment, I thought maybe you would like to do the research until I'm fully awake."

"…So basically you're telling me to do all the work while you get a good day's sleep?" Yuuki snarls through clenched teeth. "Is that it Aidou?"

Aidou laughs sheepishly. "Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes."

…

Yuuki causally walked over to her dresser, running a hand over the smooth surface. "Aidou, can I ask you a question?"

Aidou seem taken back, but nodded eagerly. "Sure, what do you need to know Yuuki-sama? I'm not that tired to answer **your **questions."

"Good. How heavy do you think this is?" She asks curiously, pointing to the oak dresser.

"I would say about eig-"

With her newfound strength and abilities, Yuuki picked up the dresser, held it high over her head and tossed it at Aidou before he could finish that sentence. He was sent flying through the wall of her room, past the wall in the hallway and he didn't stop slamming through walls until he reached the opposite side of the Night Dorms. Several heads poked from the side of their rooms where Aidou crashed through to stare at the sister of Kaname, each wearing their night clothes. Apparently the fact someone crashing through their room woke the up.

Yuuki dusted her hands off from the polish that was on the dresser, before waving to the curious faces. "Sorry to disturb you. You can go back to sleep." She said with a smile.

Mutters came from the other students, some saying Aidou must have pissed her off again while others were saying they can't get used to seeing Yuuki up during the day.

Yuuki sighed and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "Now to call someone to fix these damn walls…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You my dear twin are a total yaoi fan girl. You are an obsessed, crazed, hyperactive, admiring, stalker-of-a-fan girl. You tend to ask people-in real life-questions about yaoi and babble about it to people who really don't care, preferably me. You probably create lots of mature rated videos and put them on YouTube. In addition, also write tons of fanfiction's and draw lots of pictures pertaining to your favorite pairings. I'm getting a restraining order on you." Aeon growled through clenched teeth to a girl of only eighteen.

Aeon was currently holding a huge stack of papers that had two boys making out on the cover, a look of irritation was on her face as she looked up to glare at her other half.

The other female, Neon, grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Oops, looks like you caught me. So, when are you finally going to let me back in our room to post these on the wall?"

Aeon's eye twitched and she dropped the papers in her hands to the ground. "Not even if you begged me, you psychotic little creep. I'm not getting near any yaoi obsessed fan girls with not enough sense to realize if they want to see some hard core male on male action, don't go into a fantasy where all you get is disappointment because the hot anime boys aren't real. Try following your boyfriend to a bar; you'll really see some action there…"

Neon laughed and picked up her papers. "Well, nice seeing you again."

Aeon watched her twin leave and can't help but smile. Neon was normally the quiet type, always hanging out around the other Day Class students even though they aren't supposed to. Aeon had to accept that her young twin was just a dimmed brained girl who liked having fun, despite the fact she wanted to be the one to do the unthinkable things like hanging out with humans. Besides, Neon was smart, she was funny when you get her in the right mood, and she never ever loosed her cool…

WHACK! POW! BAM!

Aeon's head turns sharply to just in time to see Neon with a shovel, whacking a student repeatedly over the head as he lay crumpled to the floor And just as a added measure, she threw an amphibious feline at the dude before turning back to Aeon as if nothing just happened. Upon seeing her expression of confusion, Neon smiled and said innocently, "He tried to touch my papers…"

Aeon smacked her head, a sweat drop forming on her head. "Neon…" she breathed warningly, "How many times have I told you to not to injure any of the new students?"

Neon stuck her tongue out at her and blew a raspberry. "Fuck you Aeon."

Aeon stuck her tongue at her and walked back towards the Night Dorms, Neon following close behind. "Nh, what's wrong Nee- chan?"

…

KAPOW!!!!!

"OWWWW!" Neon screamed as she tried to pry herself from the wall that Aeon threw her into. "JESUS CRIST!"

Aeon ignored Neon's tirade of promises of death and revenge when she finishes prying herself off the wall. "I'm going to see how everyone's doing…"

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kaname's eyes opened groggily, squinting slightly as the edges of his eyes caught the sun's rays. There was one thing he hated about waking up in the morning was the sun. If he could, he would eradicate the very essence of that raging fireball in the sky. It made him hot and heavy, and when he was outside, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Speaking of which…he couldn't breathe now!

Struggling to sit up, Kaname leaned on his elbows for support, lowering whatever was preventing him from breathing normally. Looking down, Kaname nearly had a heart attack when he saw a mop of silver hair, shimmering in the morning rays. Just as fast the feeling of nausea came over him so suddenly, he had to lie back down. Last nights events rushed over his mind: the party, the binding, his best friend getting injured…

_Oh…morning headache…_

Did he actually sleep through the night?

Kaname rubbed his sore head, not really remembering how his head started hurting. As gently as he could so he would not disturb Zero's peaceful slumber, the pure blood nudged him away to the floor and got to his feet. The first thing he did was close the annoying blinds before going into the bathroom to take a long, long, long needed shower. The smell of his blood would undoubtedly upset the rest of the Night Class students. He knew very well there was a bathroom down the hall the headmaster used, so after making sure Zero was securely locked inside the other room, Kaname began to make his way to the other's lavatory.

"Kuran-san…"

Kaname stops dead in his tracks and turned around at the Headmaster's voice, his crimson's eyes blinking in surprise. He raised a perfectly curved eyebrow, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips; to say the least, seeing the headmaster so early in the morning in nothing but his pajamas of yellow ducks was quite humorous. And after last night's events, Kaname needed a good laugh. However, the moment was brief. He smiled in greeting, his head tilting in a short nod. "Ohayo gozaimasu, headmaster."

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kuran-san. How are you?" Cross asks, looking over the rim of his glasses. A hint of concern was in his normally friendly, up beat voice when he spoke, however, Kaname paid no mind. "Last night-"

"Everything is fine headmaster." Kaname cut in rather quickly. "Kiryu is still asleep, and I am in need of a long shower."

Cross gives him a skeptical look before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You know I have to report this to the vampire council, right Kuran-san? Not only did you bind an ex-vampire hunter to you until the day you drop in your grave dead, you were reckless with it as well. You could have killed Zero if it were not for your common sense to stop the process half way. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I am fully aware Headmaster Cross." Kaname snaps viciously without meaning to. "I know what I did was completely out of character, but it was either I let Kiryu die or have Yuuki hate me. I'd rather have gone with just killing the insect myself, but I care for Yuuki, so I thought as fast as I could for a solution, and that's what I got. I wish you didn't have to tell the council; still it is the law. If you must, fine, but grant me a few weeks before you let it slip I am now controlling a bastard of vampire kind."

At that, Cross raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "A few weeks for what?"

"To give Aidou enough time to find an unbinding counter for what I have done." Kaname replies simply. "Do you really think I'm going to keep Kiryu bound to me for an eternity? Not likely Headmaster."

Cross shrugs his shoulders. "Alright. Aidou has one month, and then I have to report this. Think of it as a favor for not letting Zero die."

"Thank you, Cross-san." Kaname bows his head slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bathe…and you need to put on some proper clothes, Cross-san…"

Cross looked down at himself, letting out a high pitched scream as he noticed he was only standing in his yellow duck boxers. He quickly ran in back into his office, whilst Kaname went into the bathroom. He locked the door, going to the little closet at the side of the shower to pull out a towel and a washcloth. He ran the shower until steam began to erupt from inside the shower stall and started to undress. He threw all of his cloths into the wastebasket to take to the laundry later, and stepped into the steaming water.

As the warm water rushed over his aching body, Kaname's tense muscles began to ease. He let the warmth of the water's spray wash over him, waking him up his senses to full alert. Now that he was finally alone to his thoughts, Kaname started to think; maybe what he had done was not the smartest thing in the world. Sure, Yuuki was going to be happy (well, she better be happy for the sacrifice Kaname had to do to save the worthless things life) that Zero was going to be alive for a long while, but at what price?

An emotionless zombie with no memories of all the good times they had when they were children, and the years spent at Cross Academy? Yuuki did not like that part one bit. She showed how much she didn't like it yesterday. Kaname wouldn't be surprised if she threw a hissy fit to Aidou to find a way to unbind Zero.

Kaname smirked to himself as he imagined a chibi Yuuki running after a screaming Aidou with a chair threatening to beat him into the ground if he didn't find a way to fix this so-called "problem".

_Maybe if I can get to Aidou before Yuuki does, he can get to live for his next birthday…_Kaname thought to himself.

Kaname was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the door to the bathroom door unlock by itself. And he still didn't notice when the door open and a figure walked in. Kaname washed with a scent free soap and rinsed off, turning the shower off before climbing out. When he opened the shower curtains, a towel was suddenly shoved in his face.

"Y-your towel, Kaname-sama…"

Kaname quickly pulled the fluffy blue towel away from his face and let out a yell of surprise, which was quite unusual because Kaname Kuran is not the type to scare easily. "Kiryu! What the hell are you doing in the bathroom?!" He demanded, swiftly wrapping the cloth around his waist. Good thing there was a huge burst of steam from when Kaname opened the curtains or he wouldn't have an excuse for his reddened cheeks. Well this was rather unexpected. He thought he had locked Kiryu and the bathroom door…

Zero drew back, confusion in his violet eyes. "I-I'm sorry Kaname-sama! I'll leave!"

Zero turned heel and quickly left the room, swiftly closing the door behind him. Kaname watched him go, his crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

This was going to be a very long day.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**After Post:**

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good Morning

**Azure:** Ahem… And I hope you reader's enjoyed the dresser into Aidou thing. Azure doesn't hate Aidou; she just thought it would be funny to bash Aidou with something. As you can, see, Azure added a few extra parts, also concerning two twins who you have never met before in VK because they do not exist in the original VK. They are Azure's OC and they are twins. For the record, Azure does lay claim to them. But not to the VK characters…does that make sense? No? Oh wells.

Anyways, if you are allowed to comment on a chapter that you already commented on, then tells Azure what you think of the redo of chapter two. If you can't, then PM Azure. It'll make her feel better.

Azure signing out to work on chapter three. She hadn't even started typing it yet because she's been depressed.

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter Three: Healing

**Azure Note:**

…

**Azure is back! Mwahahahaha! Azure guess she left her fans long enough; it's been forever since she updated. And to those who are wondering, Azure wasn't in a Vampire Knight mood for a while, but now she's back and will be updating as much as possible. And because some fans might kill her, Azure is skipping her usual character script where she makes fun of the characters so you can get to reading. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Male sex…between two of Azure's favorite characters XD **

_~I slowly want to kill you, destroy your every being until there is nothing left. I want to watch you break; your body, heart and soul so that I may control you completely~_

Chapter Three: Healing

Nightfall had approached quicker than most had anticipated; every Night class was getting ready for another lesson including the energetic Yuuki. She was wearing her white Cross Uniform and was headed towards Kaname's room. Thanks to the new Guardians of the school Yuuki no longer had to go on duty. She did occasionally, but not often. Her mind was set mostly on her studies being as the vampire's were many levels above her intelligence.

_Speaking of studies, I need to ask Kaname nii-san if I can borrow his notes. _Yuuki thought, opening to door to her eldest brother's room.

When she entered the room, she did not expect to see Zero standing there in the middle of the room starring vacantly at the wall. Yuuki couldn't help the scream, her books and papers getting tossed in all directions. Zero didn't even so much as flinch.

After regaining her composure, Yuuki gathered the thrown objects and stepped forward, a bright smile on her face. "Zero, you scared me! I thought you were Kaname! How are you?"

Zero remained quiet; his eyes now cast downward, his form unmoving. Kaname had given his very specific instructions, his orders still ringing in his ears: _"I'm heading to class now; you are to return to the Moon Dorm without being spotted by any others. You are not to speak either. If you do, I shall punish you severely, are we clear?" _This girl, who smelled so much like his master, was considered a part of that order, so he didn't address her with a response. On that note, she had also spoke and saw him so Kaname was going to be absolutely furious (or so he presumed taking the last of Kaname's words to heart)

"Zero?" Yuuki whispered gently, her tone saddened by Zero's lack of response. "Please answer me…"

She reached for Zero, desperate to embrace him, hold him, and do whatever she could to make him look at her. However, the chance would not come to pass. Zero flinched away from her, as if he was just burned with an iron, his eyes now looking at her from behind silver bangs. His normally emotionless violet eyes were now wide filled with fear, starring with her as if she was a monster.

Anger welled within her.

He…was afraid of her? He wouldn't even let her touch him, let alone favor her with a response to her presence. Yuuki's patience thinned, her blood boiling with fury as the reality finally hit her hard; Zero wasn't there. In front of her stood an empty shell of what he used to be, however not as empty so he wasn't moving, but still compared to who Zero used to be, he was now empty. This angered her to the extremes, her anger lashing out angrily at the wall behind Zero with her vampire powers, leaving a large gash in the attack's wake. She was slightly surprised it missed Zero by mere inches.

Zero backed away, trembling ever so at the purebloods sinister aura. What had he done to anger her? Was he had not responded the way she wanted him to? Or because he pulled away from her touch? His body had reacted on command from Kaname-sama, so why was she so angry with him?

"Zero," Yuuki spoke, her voice low and surprisingly controlled. "You are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen to me well, if you do not respond to me properly when I address you again, I will tell Kaname that you were being rude and lets see what happens then."

She knew those words were sting him to the core, even though she swore never to take advantage of Zero in this state; she just needed to know if he was okay. And her effort seemed to pay off. At those words, Zero feel to his knees, his head bowed towards Yuuki.

"Please, I'm sorry! I beg your forgiveness pureblood princess, don't tell Kaname-sama of what I have done! I was only following orders; I am not too been seen or speak to anyone!"

Yuuki was taken aback at the sudden emotional outburst. She assumed Kaname had said something to that affect to keep Zero on a leash, but she didn't think that it would scare him that much. Guilt welled in her chest replacing the anger. However she quickly recovered.

"Alright, I won't tell him." Her fearure's softened, the fight leaving her. She stepped towards him, cautiously, and bent down to his level. "Now, I'll ask you again; how are you?"

When he didn't look up, Yuuki seemed to give up. He was still acting on Kaname's command. The next time she saw him she was going to give him a good smacking.

"Please look at me Zero." She pleads her voice on the edge of breaking. Had her words frightened him this much?

Zero roughly shook his head side to side. "I-I mustn't look upon you my lady. I should not even be speaking to you, if Kaname-sama finds out I disobeyed, I will be severely punished." The last part came out in a pleading whine.

Yuuki sighed, well her thoughts hit the hammer on the head. Of course Kaname had to act like a stuck up prick even with Zero like this. "Don't worry Zero," Yuuki chuckled softly, "Kaname-san won't do punish you. After all I'm his younger sister so, I have as much authority as he does…I think."

Zero's head shot up to gape at her with shocked eyes. He opened his mouth, most likely to apologize for his rudeness (again) but Yuuki quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"No need to apologize Zero." She says as she pulls her hand away. " Ummm…now that I think about it, where is Kaname?"

He hesitated before answering her. "He said he was headed to class…"

…

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuuki shrieked, causing Zero to jump two feet off the floor. "I'M GOING TO BE SOOO LATE!"

She zoomed towards the door, yanking it open and running out. Zero watched her leave, his head tilted to the side in curiosity then she raced back inside to grab her books she left. Before closing the door behind her, she turned to Zero, a smile on her face. "Please do as Kaname-san wishes and stay in here. I'll be back later!"

Yuuki closed the door on a very confused looking Zero after that, leaving him alone in complete and utter darkness.

_**Zero's POV**_

_Something is wrong with me…_

_I can feel something chaining me within my mind. Keeping me locked here in darkness. It doesn't seem that bad. It is a peaceful void of nothingness, a place where I can be at ease. But what is chaining me? Who is me?_

_Strange…I don't remember. My name…do I even have one? Kaname-sama calls me Kiryu, his sister, Yuuki-sama, calls me Zero. So am I Kiryu Zero? I don't know it confuses me, here locked in my own mind._

_My body moves by command, I won't eat until I am ordered. I don't speak unless told to do so. I sleep when my master tells me to. Why do I do though? I am not allowed to do anything without permission, but if that is the case, then how is that I can still have thoughts, yet the words cannot escape my lips? This is what troubles me the most. I feel as if I have my own will, yet I don't._

_I'm scared._

_I want to cross into that boundary, to feel what it's like to feel alive. A feeling that I sense I know, but can't grasp it. I won't though, I'm to afraid. I think I will stay here for now, chained in the confines of my mind and wait to see what will unfold._

_**Normal POV**_

Two figures stood upon the rooftop of the gym building, looking out towards the Day Class dorms. A bright yellow moon shone above in the cloudless sky, beams of light falling down on the earth below. By their silhouette, one was male and the other, female. Both were wearing normal street clothes, not Cross Academy uniforms.

The female pushed a strand of long midnight green hair from her face her forest green eyes narrowed slightly. "So, he's in the school?"

"I don't know." the eldest teen snapped. "We were just given orders to kill the pureblood, Kuran Kaname by any means necessary from the Hunters. I didn't have time to check Karin."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Don't get smart with me Takashi, I was jus asking. So what's the damage done?"

Takashi shrugs. "We were only given orders to kill, so beats me."

"But he's a pureblood, shouldn't the higher ups be taking care of this?" Karin asked, a little perplexed.

Takashi looked thoughtful for a moment, his grey eyes calculating. "Hmmm…now that I think about it, wasn't his parents killed by Kuran Ridou?"

"I don't know." Karin snarled, putting out her Hunter rifle. "We were trained to kill vampires and keep peace, not dig into the ill favored past of beasts."

Takashi snickered. "Don't get ill tempered with me. Anyways, we need to be on our guard. Despite these bracelets Kaname is still a pureblood. We have to plan this out carefully or we're going to find ourselves in a dangerous position.'

"I know." Karin said as she glared at her wrist where a gold bracelet dangled to prevent vampires from sensing their presence. "Those vermin aren't the only ones that are smart. Shall we test Kuran's abilities?"

"Aye, it'll be better than doing a full throttle attack."

Karin turned around, eyes gleaming with mischief towards an object behind them. It was a steel cage, and in it held a grotesque creature. It wore faded clothes and had matted black hair. Its eyes were glowing a rich golden red and it was glaring at the two twenty-two year olds with disgust. She approached the cage and proceeded to kick it roughly, causing the inhabitant to snarl at her.

She spat at it in return. "Damn level E. Come on Takashi, lets do this before sunrise."

"I'll go to where the humans in case that thing decides to case some unwanted trouble." Takashi replies. He gives his partner a nudge on her shoulder before disappearing off towards the Sun Dorm, leaving Karin alone with the Level E.

"Alright ugly, as agreed, you find out Kuran Kaname's weakness without casualties, and you get your freedom, understand?"

The level E snorts at her. "I'm not an idiot." it growls softly. "But to please your superior intellect, yes, I understand you."

Karin's eyes darkened. "Don't get smart or I'll kill you."

"Right."

Karin tore the lock off that sealed the Level E within the cage and stepped aside. "Go, and don't disappoint me."

"Hm, bossy bitch aren't you." the Level E smirks. It pushed open the cage bars stepping out into the night. It stretched sore muscles, cracking its back. "I will do as you wish, just remember not to go back on your word."

Karin nods. "I am not like you things that go back on their word. Now get going!"

The Level E rushed off, in search of this Kuran Kaname.

Karin turned to leave, however stopped suddenly at the sudden change in the air. She turned sharply, her gun raised to point at a pair of twins behind her. Her eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't vampires be in class?" she snarled.

The smallest of the two grinned, showing her fangs. "Shouldn't you be doing your own dirty work, Ms. Vampire Hunter."

"Don't patronize me beast!" Karin sneered. "I have orders to kill anyone who stands in our way."

The older twin smirked. "Though your words are true, we cannot let you interfere."

"With what?" Karin questions, wearily.

Both eyed her, their eyes gleaming with an unknown intent. "You, my dear and ugly hunter, will never get a chance to figure that out…"

They advanced towards the hunter, their eyes glowing a deep, crimson red. Karin backed away, fear crawling into her chest. Something wasn't right about these two. "And just why do you say that?"

"Because…

"You'll be dead."

_**Night Class**_

Kaname rubbed his eye tiredly as the instructor went on and on about the political standings and reason behind the aristocratic and pure blood domination. Most vampires, such as he, had already been taught this garbage back when they barely knew how to talk. So quite frankly, Kaname could have skipped class and still been prepared for the test the following night. His mind started drifting off to wonder about why Yuuki wasn't in class yet and if Kiryu was still in his room liked he asked.

As the teacher drew on, a light knock on the door interrupted him and in walked Yuuki. Kaname immediately sat up and sort of nudged the vampire who was sitting next to him away so Yuuki could sit next to him.

"Good evening Kuran-chan." the teacher greets. "You're late."

Yuuki chuckles sheepishly. "G-gomen, I ran into an old friend on the way here." She quickly takes her seat besides Kaname, a smile on her face. "Good evening Kanamenii-san."

"You the same." Kaname replies, leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Zero in your room." Yuuki whispered, taking out her notebook and flipping it to a blank page. "Uh, why was he in there?"

Kaname had to force himself to relax. If it was anyone else other than Yuuki who saw Zero in his room, he would have killed them instantly to assure that they wouldn't speak a word about Zero to anyone. "It's a long story, Yuuki dear, we'll talk about it later."

At that exact moment, the teacher called break, allowing the vampires to socialize for thirty minutes before beginning the next lesson. Kaname and Yuuki went to the back of the class where Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Senri and Akatsuki were sitting.

"Hello Yuuki-sama." Aidou greets.

Yuuki glared at him. "Don't think I forgot about this morning Mr. Genius." she growls bitterly.

Aidou shank back at the purebloods stare, whilst Rima laughed on the sideline. "Before you ask Kaname-sama, Aidou was being an idiot and we had to rebuild a few walls of the Moon Dorm." Rima explained.

Kaname rose a delicate eyebrow at that. "Let me guess, Yuuki threw him?"

"More like tossed the dresser at him."

"Ah, well then, Aidou whatever you did don't do it again." Kaname says simple as he sat down next to Senri who was sitting calmly in her seat.

"By the way," Akatsuki murmurs, more to himself then to anyone else. "Has anyone seen Shiki and Ichijo? I haven't seen them since the other night…"

Rima started to blush slightly. "T-they're fine…" she stammers lightly, looking away. "Ichijo is being taken care of by Shiki right now."

"By taken care of, do you mean…" Yuuki trailed off when Rima threw her a look and her face lit up brightly. "Oh my god!"

Kaname pulled Yuuki close to him, glaring playfully at Rima. "Please don't fill her head with such vulgar thoughts Rima."

"To late." Rima mutters quietly. "But I'm not lying. Shiki is probably making Ichijo drink his blood right now so he can heal properly."

And cue the awkward silence…

"…I think I said to much…"

"You think!" Aidou groans, blushing now. "So, Kaname-sama, how's that level D doing?"

At the mention of Zero, Yuuki turned sharply to glare at Kaname. "I don't appreciate you threatening Zero, Kaname nii-san. He's already scared, he doesn't need you to push him any further."

"It was the only way to make sure he is kept in his place." Kaname replies calmly. "Yuuki, I know you are upset this, but understand, as am I. Hell, I don't even know how the whole binding thing works, being as I never done it before. Cut me some slack…"

"Yeah, well lay off a little. I swear he almost wet himself when I asked him to speak to me." Yuuki said with a huff.

"I'm going to go check on Shiki and Ichijo." said Rima. She got up from her seat, wanting to get away from the sudden tense atmosphere. Maybe the two love birds would give her a good laugh.

_**Shiki and Ichijo's Room**_

Ichijo yawned loudly as he snuggled closer to Shiki, who in return, held him tighter against his body. It was nearing 3:00, and Ichijo was feeling much better than from the previous night and he wanted to attend class, but Shiki had other ideas, and it involved staying in bed. Ichijo wasn't complaining though; he rather liked to spend time with Shiki…although…sometimes it wouldn't stay peaceful. Sometimes Shiki didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

Like now…

Ichijo felt a vein of aggravation pop on his temple at the sudden feel of Shiki's hand on his thigh. "Shiki," he growled in warning. "What are you doing, stop that!"

Shiki 'hmmed' at him in response, rubbing Ichijo's thigh teasingly. "Stop what?"

"That!" Ichijo hissed, shifting his legs to prevent Shiki from moving his hand further up. "He already agreed that if I drank your blood, then you wouldn't try anything!"

"But we have almost two hours before the rest return and I don't want to be bored." Shiki murmured, his words muffled into Ichijo's neck. He nuzzled the spot that connected Ichijo's slim neck to his shoulder, hearing the pulsate beneath the flesh in anticipation. "Besides, we haven't had sex in ages…"

Ichijou groaned. Of course he would be horny now of all times. "Shiki, please not now-!"

His protests were cut off abruptly when Shiki took that opportunity to sink his fangs into Ichijo's succulent, exposed neck. Ichiijo let out a low whine, slapping Shiki in the head. "Damn it Shiki!" he groaned, his defenses crumbling into rubble in an instant. He could no longer deny the pull of lost as Shiki drank from him. He was almost completely heated from the way Shiki slowly lapped around the bite marks he made, taking deliberately slow sucks From his veins. The way Shiki did it sent his blood ablaze with desire.

After a moment, Shiki pulled away, but not before licking the last bit of crimson nectar that dribbled out from the puncture wounds, lapping up the last remains of it. "Your blood always tastes pleasurable." He purred.

Ichijo smirked. "Glad to know." he comments , pulling Shiki into a sweet, blood filled kiss.

That's all it took for Shiki's calm resolve to shatter. He had been quite patient for many months, not wanting to make Ichijo feel like nothing but a tool he could fuck whenever he wanted. However that simple kiss was all the consent Shiki needed to break away from the shackles that kept his dominate side sealed. After Zero had attacked Ichijo, Shiki wanted to behead him for even sinking his fangs into his lovers beautiful neck. It took all his will power and Ichijo's words to let it go but now, now it was time to reclaim what was his, conscious be damned.

Shiki was the first one to pull away. "Let's get into a comfortable position shall we?"

Ichijo sighed in mock exhaustion. "What? You want me to ride you"

"That would be nice…"

"Uh, no."

Shiki flipped Ichijo onto his back, whilst he rolled on top of him, keeping himself propped up by his elbows on either side of Ichijo's head. "Fine then, I'm going to have to fuck you my way."

"Don't be so vulgar." Ichijo tsked at him with a childish grin. "It ruins the mood."

Shiki leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against Ichijo's teasingly. "Ruins what mood? If my memory serves me correctly, you're the one who told me that just from my dirty talk, you feel like cumming on the spot, or was that just imagination?"

Ichijo blushed at those words , turning his head away in defiance. "I-I never said that!"

"Oh, then do you need a reminder?" Shiki whispers, his voice drenched in lust.

Ichijo only hummed in repose. He brought his arms up to wrap around Shiki's broad shoulders, pulling him down into, this time, a brutal, desire filled kiss. Shiki let out a muffled sound of approval, allowing Ichijo to slip his tongue into his mouth. There was no need to try to fight for dominance, Shiki knew he would always win, and Ichijo would give in like he done all those times before. For now, he would let Ichijo control this…well…not all the way.'

Still locked in their kiss, Shiki pulled Ichijo's shit up to his collarbone, exposing his chest. He pulled away, licking down Ichijo's neck, nipping lightly and enjoying the pleasant groans that he admitted from his throat. One of Shiki hands trailed further down, pulling around the waistband around Ichijo night pants, revealing creamy hipbones. That hand went lower, his finger tips grazing lightly over Ichijo's member.

Ichijo moaned quietly, allowing his body to fall into the pleasure Shiki was giving him. Only briefly did he wonder why Shiki was being so gentle with him. _Maybe he's afraid he'll hurt me…_ he thought, mentality awing at Shiki's concern for his body. However, his body was reacting quite nicely to Shiki's ministration, his body recognizing it was his lover who was currently stroking his now erect manhood.

Desire burned within his veins, he didn't want gentleness right now. He wanted it rough , and right now, Shiki was frustrating him with his teasing.

"Shi..ki…" Ichijo moaned, his voice dripping with want. "d-don't tease me right now…'

"I thought you said you didn't want it?"

Ichijo groaned. "Please!"

Shiki immediately pulled away, slipping the smaller vampires pants down to revel his hard member, his hand thoroughly coated with his precum. He sat up pulling Ichijo with him to better angle himself as Shiki reached behind him with his soaked fingers. Ichijo breath hitched, feeling the first finger penetrate him. After many months of avoiding sex, it was painful at first, but as Shiki began to probe, loosening him up, he felt the all to familiar presence of pleasure building within him. Even though it was still uncomfortable, Shiki was pushing right against his prostate, rubbing a smooth finger over it before lightly pressing against it, stimulating and awakening his senses. A loud, excited moan escaped past Ichijo's lips before he could stop himself. That lust filled sound only served to fuel Shiki's growing want and he thrust a second finger inside to join the first, stretching the tight ring of muscles for something much larger.

Unable to bear the jolts of pleasure that raced through his spine, Ichijo buried is face into Shiki's neck. He could feel the heat spreading into his very core, pooling into his abdomen, ready to let go any second.

"Hmmm Shiki…aahh!"

Shiki's fingers moved erotically, he wanted to make sure Ichijo felt nothing but pleasure when he fucked him, so he was taking his time to prepare him. He knew Ichijo wanted it, just as badly as he did, but he had to keep the thought of Ichijo still was healing from the massive blood loss from the other night.

But Ichijo didn't seem to think he needed to be gentle.

"Please….ah….I-I'm ready!" Ichijo moaned hotly, licking the outer shell of Shiki's ear. "Pl-please, I need you now Shiki!"

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Shiki pulled his fingers away. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Ichijo nodded, pressing himself closer to Shiki, grinding into his equally hard penis. "I can't wait; I want it now!"

Unable to hold back anymore, Shiki pushed Ichijo onto his back, forcing one of his legs up and over his shoulder to better angle himself with his right hand. He used his left hand to pull off his own night pants, revealing his own hard member that was dripping his own nectar. Without so much as a warning, Shiki penetrated the blonde haired beauty.

"Ah..hah…Shi…Shiki-ah!"

A sound of pleasure and anguish mixed together was music to Shiki's ears. Ichijo arched his back off the bed, moan after moan's spilling forth from his lips as Shiki thrust roughly, deeper inside Ichijo's frail body. Shiki panted harshly, the feel of ichijo's warm insides gripping him tightly, drawing him further into the tight heat was making him go crazy. It took everything he had to restrain himself from thrusting all the way inside, from claming Ichijo over and over again until he was nothing but a sobbing mass of sexually flustered mess.

Fingernails transformed into claws, grabbing at the sheets, tearing them and leaving torn rags in its wake. The noise level increased, breaths coming out in harsh pants as the room grew unbearable hot to bear. The unmistakable smell of sex filled the air, only adding to the arousal of the situation.

Ichijo opened his green eyes (though he did not remember closing them in the first place) to meet Shiki's light blue eyes that were filled with lust. He raised his arms, cupping Shiki's face in his hands. He pulled him forward, pressing their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss.

"Mmm…" Ichijo moaned, his mouth full of Shiki's tongue. His entire body trembled violently-tears rolling down his face. It felt good-oh so good- to have Shiki in him after so long.

Shiki chuckled around the kiss, pulling away to lick his lips. "You're beautiful, Ichijo…"

Trying to bear the pressure of Shiki pounding deeply into him, Ichijo let out a scream of ecstasy when he slammed right into his prostate dead on, black stars appearing in his line of vision. He could no longer tell which way was up or down any longer. Shiki angled himself, pulling out until only the head of his penis was still inside Ichijo's tight ass, before slamming back in, continuously thrusting hard against that spot that he knew made Ichijo crazy.

"Mmn..ahhhh…Shi-ki!"

Shiki moaned as well; the way Ichijo pushed against him, the tight heat that surrounded his member every time he thrust in and out. They were both acting filthy right now. The sounds of their panting were animalistic. The wet sound of them being joined together mixed with Ichijo's passionate moans, the temperature in the room just seemed to rise to unexplainable heights.

"Ahhh…ahh…Shiki….more, give me more!"

Ichijo unabashedly raised his voice, arching his flushed body against his. Shiki gave him what he wanted, his thrusts becoming short and quick. The bed creaked from the movement, slamming into the wall behind it. He didn't care if the bed busted though the wall at this point, they both didn't. They were far to gone to care. Ichijo groaned; by how Shiki thrust into him, he could tell he was close to climax.

Ichijo could not help but make one more animalistic cry. The feeling in his stomach had been waiting for that moment. From in-between trembling legs, shot out a warm liquid, his thick semen pouring out onto both their stomachs.

Shiki groaned loudly as Ichijo's ass muscles clamped down hard around him in a sweet embrace. He thrusts a few good times harder into the tightening hole before tensing, flooding his own seed deep inside the blonde.

Taking in deep breaths, completely intoxicated by the slippery feeling between his legs, Ichijo pulled Shiki close, wiping away his sweat coated bangs from his eyes. Shiki kissed him lightly on the temple, a content smile on his lips.

"I love you Shiki…"

Shiki kissed his lovers neck in response, pulling his now limp member from him. Rolling over onto his back, Shiki pulled Ichijo until he was lying on top of him. "Still think we should go to class?" he asked, kissing Ichijo's cheek.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Ichijo groaned, cuddling up to Shiki's chest and closing his eyes as the lull of sleep drifted him off to dreamland.

Grabbing the blanket, Shiki draped it over their naked bodies before he too, as drifted off to sleep by Ichijo's light breathing.

_**Outside Night Class**_

The Level E sighed loudly, scratching at the bracelet around its wrist. Sometimes it sucked to be a level where it couldn't break vampire hunter gear. Though it kept it from being detected by any vampires, he still found it quite annoying. However, he had a mission to uphold, and that was to help pinpoint Kuran Kaname's weakness. And what better way to discover what that was, by a good old fashioned beat down.

Not many knew this, but Level E's were just as strong as purebloods if they put their mind to it. Sure, they acted uncivilized and attacked anything that moved, but if they were captured, trained and be taught friend from foe under Hunter supervision, then Level E's could easily surpass a pureblood. It was just one of the few that had the opportunity to go out on a mission like this.

Cracking its neck, the Level E scoped around; it needed someone to draw the pureblood out. He soon spotted a young girl walking out of the building where it sensed the pureblood was located.

_Well that's convenient…_The Level E thought, jumping from his spot on top of the building to land…right on top of the girl.

Rima lets out a surprised yelp, as something hard slammed into her back, sending her falling onto her stomach. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" she screamed, trying to push herself up. However, the heel of a boot that dug into the middle of her back painfully made her stop.

"I wouldn't do that…" the Level E mumbled, watching with little interest as Rima struggled underneath him. "…if I were you."

"Fuck you!" Rima snarled. How the hell did she not sense it?

"Now, now, I just need a favor, I need you to bleed." The Level E says, picking at its nail in boredom.

"You need me to what?"

"Bleed. Gods, are all you aristocratic pansies hard of hearing? I need you to bleed so that I may lure out Kuran Kaname. Now do me a favor, and shut up."

With those words, the vampire raised his leg, that was pressed against Rima's back, bringing it down forcefully into her spine. The sounds of bones shattering and screams of pain filled the night air. That should be enough…The Level E got off of Rima, walking away towards the school courtyard.

"Tell your pureblood I'll be waiting for him outside the school grounds, west from here. He will know where I am."

In a flash, it disappeared, leaving Rima, still bleeding on the ground. She coughed, blood spewing from her mouth. Of all the rotting shit luck in the world. Shiki was going to be very pissed. She didn't know how long she laid there, starring hollowly at a nearby tree. Her friends will come soon, after smelling the heavy stench of her blood. Kaname would demand all other vampires return to the dormitory immediately besides his little group of childhood friends. Then they would come to investigate, she would manage to tell Kaname on what occupied and then go speeding off to behead the disgrace.

_How fucking cliché. _She thought bitterly. It was bad enough Ichijo was injured, now she was? A model such as herself shouldn't even have a scar or blemish on her body. This was going to be fun telling her manager why she had a gaping hole in her backside.

Despite the blinding pain, Rima's vampire senses picked up a group heading her way and she suppressed a groan of aggravation. She hated it when things played out like a cheesy, over rated drama movie. She had read it in all the cheap ass romance novels and saw it in every cliché romance movie. She hated to be the fucking damsel in fucking distress.

"Rima!"

Oh goody, Shiki…

She felt someone roll her onto her back, making her hiss in pain. "Could you not do that!" she growls at Aidou.

"Rima-chan, what happened?" Yuuki asks, kneeling down to he knees besides her.

Rima ignored her, turning her head to smile at Ichijo. "Glad to see you are up and moving around. Though with Shiki taking care of you, I would have sworn you might still be in bed, but for other reasons other than a injury to your neck."

"Rima! This is not the time to be joking!" Ruka exclaims. "Who did this?"

Rima shrugs her shoulders, not really caring as if it wasn't such a big deal. "Mmmm some Level E got me when I wasn't paying attention. Said something about meeting Kaname-sama outside the school grounds, due west from here…ow…"

Yuuki's face darkened, as well as everyone else's. "How could we not have sensed it?"

"Dunno, but he's after Kaname-sama." Rima says. "By the way, many of you already know how this is going to play out, so lets skip the teary, 'don't' go Kaname nii-san' shit Yuuki and the 'lets play the hero by tagging along with the pureblood' Aidou. Oh, and while we're at it, dump the sympathy for the injured crap. Let's all be realistic for about ten minutes and accept that Kaname-sama is going to go alone and leave us here, so shoo.'

The group just stared at her as if she now had three heads instead of one.

"What? I'm tired of the cliché drama bullcrap every time something seems to happen." Rima scowled at them. "Now go, avenge me so that I may be at ease…"

"I think she has officially lost her mind." Aidou joked.

Kaname looked upon Rima, slowly thinking over the situation. How was it a Level E got past him, of all vampires? This had hunter gear written all over it. "I will go, will you be alright?"

Rima nodded. "Yeah, maybe if Shiki took care of me the way he does Ichijo then I'll be more than alright."

Shiki blushed at that and turned his head away. "Really Rima? Did you have to go there?"

Ichijo laughed, patting Shiki on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Shiki, Rima didn't mean it that way."

"Yes I did."

Kaname gave Rima one last look before taking off into the direction Rima had pointed out. He had to hurry, the sun was just starting to come out.

Unbeknownst to the group, two twins stood over them from atop the Moon dorm. One was holding the head of the female hunter, the other, an arm from a male. Aeon picked her teeth, dropping the arm of the hunter male back onto his lifeless body.

"They should really keep their business to themselves." she muttered.

Neon snickered, drop kicking the head of Karin back to her body. "Neh, can we go now, I'm bored."

"Sure, I think the café's still open. We need something to entertain ourselves for a while." Aeon says, walking away. Neon smiled brightly before following her sister.

It was true, they needed something sweet while they watch Kaname behead a Level E. It was always fun to stay on the sideline and watch fate be a insufferable bitch to everyone else.

_To be continued…_

**Azure Note: So….yeah, I know dull right? BUT Azure will do better, next chapter answers about Aeon and Neon will be answered, because Azure has been getting questions about them. Rima was funny right? Azure laughed when she was typing it. So that's' it for now, Azure will start working on her Bleach story now…Jae Ne for now. Azure has to now go satisfy the other readers who I have been getting threatening Pms from lol :D**


	5. Chapter Four: Unburied

**Azure Note: **Okay, this chapter I promised to explain who Aeon and Neon are because as you noticed, they are my own Ocs I threw in this story. They are mostly comedians to lighten the mood, and I won't elaborate because I'm focusing more on Kaname and Zero in this chapter. So…hmm any warnings in this? No, not really. Wasn't in the mood to put a lemon, but there will be next time. I hope…depends on my mood.

I would also like to thank CreotiaFlayier, irmina and mimifoxlvoe who I have taken their suggestions and will now be working with them. They all had the same concepts and plotline (with a few or more details) and thanks to them, I now have the inspiration I need to continue!

Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: **Unburied

~_If emotions could be carved out with a knife, I would have taken mine out by now, then I wouldn't have these feeling for you.~_

_If you thought that this story was going forward into something, yet making absolutely no sense, then you are correct. This story is going nowhere. It was meant as a entertainment for ourselves, and no one else. But we have to say, the events that have transpired so far makes you want more, so we shall give you more. The last this tale had left off was very peculiar and we suspect raised a lot of questions. Oh, who are we, you ask? Why, we are just a figment of your imagination. Narrating a tale as if we were actually involved. Oops, we forgot, we are involved. More than we had leaded you readers to believe. Well…what are you waiting for? Continue on, and see what role we play in this twisted game we created. Yes, before you ask, we had a lot to do with what has occurred. Will we tell you how? Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to read to find out._

He wondered if this situation could get any worse than it already was. But then again, when one jinxes something like that, things do end up going to hell faster than Satin could have gotten there when God kicked him out of heaven. Somehow, someway, the Level E was more powerful then he thought, leaving him in a bloody mess. To have him, Kuran Kaname with his back against the wall. Claw marks marred his perfect flesh, his clothes disheveled. Blood spilled from his wounds due to the hunter weapon the Level E carried, so the wounds created wouldn't heal right away. They just kept bleeding.

Kaname staggered back, grabbing his arm, for a moment he wondered if his broken arm was caused by the actual impact shattering all the bones in his arm, or if it was simply the result of using a powerful explosion is hopes the Level E would kneel.

Pulling his hand back he confirmed that it was covered in blood, but had to immediately leap to the side to avoid another strike. He swooned a bit as he tried to regain his footing, blood from the forehead and numerous other cuts on his face trailing down his skin and managing to invade into his eyes.

Ruma was going to have a heart attack if she saw him in this state.

He blinked away the salinity and tried to wipe it away but that had been a mistake. Another strike caught him squarely against the side, he felt more then heard the popping, his ribs not able to withstand the force, some breaking, some cracking, and a very few managing to bend successfully with the force.

How? How was it possible that this pathetic, lower life form get the better hand of him? There was truly something wrong in the universe for this to happen.

Against all of his resistance Kaname;' body reflexively pitched foreword as the backward momentum inflicted on his midsection. Desperate and knowing that he had been put into a situation where he was setup for a killing blow he threw himself to the side, the Level E's claws catching just the edge of his head, tearing off some hair and skin but missing his vitality.

This situation couldn't possibly get any worse…opps…spoke to soon…

The Level E dives towards Kaname's leg, yanking the right from underneath him and throwing him like a rag doll to into a nearby tree. He tried to catch himself before hitting the tree, bracing with his hands, but he was reminded, however painfully that his right arm was crippled due to one of the first hits he had taken. It dropped out from beneath him, and he crashed into the tree. A loud breaking sound indicated he just broke a few bones in his spine but he ignored the mind numbing pain and he pushes himself off the tree, trying to block out the pain.

The Level E glares at the pureblood mockingly. "Awwwww did I break something?"

Kaname snarls, his eyes glowing crimson. "Fuck you!" he spat, bearing his fangs. The earth cracked around him with the force of pressure he released from his body. "I will make sure once I crack your skull open, you'll stay dead!"

"Not much of a threat since you have yet to land a blow on me." The Level E scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Moving with a speed that Kaname couldn't follow (due to the fact blood was still leaking into his eyes), the Level E slammed his hand into Kaname's abdomen, causing Kaname to heave and cough up blood.

"I don't see what the big deal is about you." The Level E mused to himself. "I mean, seriously. You're so weak; I can't even laugh at your pathetic position right now."

Kaname could only glare at the other, unable to talk. This situation just kept getting worse. And the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. If he didn't finish this soon, they were both going to be dead.

The Level E seemed to also sense the sun rising and sighs in agitation. "Techincally my goal wasn't to kill you, but seeing as I am running out of time, I guess I can save the Hunter's time by killing you myself."

Almost absent mindedly the Level E swung his left leg out, not even following the arc of it with his eyes, striking Kaname again squarely in the chest. Kaname went down, eyes wide as he bent forward, vomiting blood and fluid. His vision began to fade.

This was seriously not happening. He, Kuran Kaname, a full fledge pureblood vampire, got knocked around by a Level E! And now he was about to die by one.

The Level E bent down, grabbing Kaname by his locks of hair and roughly tilted the other's head back to smirk at him. "You know, the Hunters may not want to tell you or the Headmaster of your school, but your own the most wanted list." He laughs bitterly at Kaname's shocked expression. "Oh don't give me that look. You knew since the day you killed Shizuka Hio and the Vampire Council leaders. You ruffled a lot of feathers. So without further stalling, I bid you au revoir Kuran Kaname."

The Level E raises his clawed hand, a mad look in his eyes. "Don't worry, you won't be missed."

It was a lie that there was God in heaven, because Kaname was sure that it was the devil in disguise, fucking with his life.

Zero's body lurches off the bed, his body coated with sweat and his breath uneven. Something was wrong. The bond between Kaname and him was shifting in agitation, causing an unexplainable pain to course through him. His body reacted faster than his brain, moving swiftly off the bed and his legs carried him through the doors of Kaname's room to the hallway. His body burned and an unknown fear crept up into his heart and this caused Zero to panic.

Something was wrong with Kaname.

Ignoring the gasps and startled screams from the Night students, Zero ran through the double oak doors into the outside. His feet moved over the dew covered grass not caring that he was barefoot at the moment.

The bond was fading; Zero could feel it as if he, too, was fading.

Even though he didn't know where he was going, Zero followed the bond, it lead him to an open field. Zero's violet eyes narrowed with anger as he saw the scene before him. The entire field was in ruins, trees knocked to the side, the rock-like ground uprooted making the terrain unstable. It was the scenery that made the Level D bristle with anger, but he scent that heavily filled the air; Kaname's blood!

He followed the path of destruction with quick feet, his anger fueling his action to find Kaname. As he approached, he notices two figures in the distance, one was tall and currently beating on another, who Zero instantly recognized as Kaname.

Everything bleeds to red as Zero's eyes turned crimson in an instant.

Letting out an animalistic roar, Zero leapt over a uprooted tree and tackles the being to the ground. Not giving the thing time to regroup, Zero clawed at him, his fingernails extending into razor sharp talons to slash at the other's skin. The one beneath him struggled against his assault, trying to block as many blows, but Zero wouldn't allow it. He grabbed a hold of its arm and twisted it, bending it viciously until he heard the satisfying crack of bones breaking.

He didn't stop.

The bond screamed for vengeance against its master and Zero happily obliged to its will, twisting the arm further until it rips off the shoulder. The bond had given Zero strength to tear, one by one, the Level E's body apart until there was nothing left but a bloody mess, its entrails spilling open from the ripped apart torso.

Zero licks the blood from his hand, scowling at the taste before spitting it onto the ground. His attention turned to his master, who had made himself comfortable against the trunk of a nearby tree. He moves to sit kneel before Kaname and proceeds to rip the bloody fabric from his skin.

Kaname decided against pushing Zero away and allows him to tend to his wounds. He was completely drained. The sun was now out, but the shade from the tree protected him from the deadly raise. He leans his head back against the tree, his eyes closed and deep in thought.

His life, without his knowledge, became much more complicated.

A soft nudge to his side made Kaname open his eyes to look at Zero. His neck was bared, his head nudging Kaname in a silent gesture to ask him to feed.

Kaname didn't need a second offer. His fangs sunk deeply into Zero's offered flesh, groaning as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He drank greedily, having to hold Zero still by his waist to keep him from moving too much.

Zero felt the bond's agitation start to subside and he left out a sigh of relief. As Kaname feed from him, his hands unconsciously came up to rest in Kaname's hair. He affectionately ran his hand through it, smiling at the softness. They stayed like that for five more minutes before Kaname finally pulls away. He was feeling more refreshed, his wounds already healing themselves nicely.

Zero removes his hand, placing it instead on Kaname's cheek.

It was a tender gesture, but still Kaname stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?" he hisses bitterly.

Zero quickly withdrew his hand, as if he was just slapped. "I-I'm sorry Kaname-sama, I was just…I mean…you were in trouble." He eyes suddenly light up happily and he points to the body a few feet away. "I killed it for you. That thing that was hurting you."

He said it with such a childish laugh; Kaname had to do a double take. Zero killed the Level E? And not only that, disembodied it. Maybe there was more to this bond than he knew. So chances were, he was still weak from when he first made the bond so of course he wasn't strong. But after drinking from Zero, Kaname felt stronger. Much stronger.

"Do you need help getting up Kaname-sama?" Zero asks lightly.

"No." Kaname snaps without meaning to, but he didn't need to be carried back to the Moon Dorm, by Zero no less. He stands, shaking both his legs to make sure they were good for the journey before heading back to the Academy. He made a mental note to stay within the shadows of the trees to prevent the sun light from reaching him and to get Takuma to get rid of the body of the Level E in case students wondered too far and saw it by accident.

Zero follows his master closely, like a dog following after his owner to make sure he was able to carry his master if need be.

When they arrived at the Moon Dorm, Kaname ignored the stares and murmured talks as he walked up the stairs, Zero in tow, to his room. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Yuuki met him in front of his room door.

"Are you alright?" she asks softly, her brown eyes narrowed with worry at the defeated posture of her brother.

"I'm fine Yuuki." Replies Kaname. And to further reassure her, he pats her head lovingly. "Just a bit tired. I'll be asleep for the remainder of the day, so don't bother me."

"Ah, Zero-chan, where did you run off too?" Yuuki asked her attention turning to Zero.

"Kaname-sama needed my help." Was all he said before going after Kaname. He closes the door and locks it, leaving Yuuki in the hallway. He pads across the floor to where Kaname was sitting on the bed and started to undress him.

Kaname sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair. "You…are very strange." He murmurs once Zero was done.

Zero gave him a small smile before going to get fresh clothes. By the time he came back, Kaname was already lying on his side, half his body still dangling off the side of the bed, his head resting on the pillow. Letting out a soft chuckle, Zero put his clothes on the chair besides the bed and adjusted Kaname so he was now lying underneath the covers.

He was tempted to get in bed with him, but his mind quickly sent out a red flag of going against it, so Zero opted for making a makeshift futon in the corner. He curled up underneath the thin blanket, closing his eyes. He would rest for a little bit, then awaken to clean Kaname's wounds.

"Well that was fun." Aeon snickers, polishing the last of her fruit smoothie.

Neon nods in agreement and pops some more popcorn into her mouth. "Should we remove the body?"

"Nah, it'll just cause problems." Aeon replies softly, throwing her cup away into a nearby trashcan. "But we should go return the Hunters; it'll be bad if we left them there."

"Fine." Neon dumped her coffee onto the ground and threw the garbage into the trashcan. "So the lesson learned today was Zero became stronger from the bond and Kaname became weaker?"

"Yep, God was defiantly the devil in disguise in heaven today." Aeon snickers. She grabs her twins arm and drags her towards the Academy. "Come on, time to clean up."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **I will update as quickly as I can, so next chapter will focus only on Kaname and Zero, I wanted to wait for the emotionally drama for the next chapter. I know it was short, but bare with me. College is a pain in my ass DX Oh and about the first part, I just put that there to extend the story, but if your smart, you would figure out who are saying it and start to figure out the role of Aeon and Neon XD

Love,

Azure


End file.
